


Velvet Crowbar

by thorsicle (LadyCamillus)



Category: Actor RPF, Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anxiety, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Criminal AU, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Eventual Minor Character Death, Finger Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, chris is a robber and con artist, tom is a hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCamillus/pseuds/thorsicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time when Chris and his lackey rob a bank. He winds up bound to a chair in a basement at the complete mercy of his captor until his ransom demand is met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written in a long time and I like it enough that I really hope I can see it through to the end. We'll see what happens but this is most likely going to be dubious consent with a fair amount of grooming. Chris is not a good person. Or is he? He's probably not.
> 
> Rating will go up at some point.

Tom tried to remember exactly what had happened, but the details slipped away faster than he could collect them. He was in line at the bank when they’d come in, yelling for everyone to put their hands behind their heads and get on their knees. One of the guys fired a couple shots at the ceiling to scare everyone into moving a little quicker as he demanded that the clerks put all the money they had into a couple duffle bags. Then there was a cop, no back-up so he probably just had business at the bank, and as soon as his gun was out, Tom had felt a thick arm wrap around his neck and the cold barrel of a gun pressed to his temple. Panic made him freeze. There was more shouting but no one was moving, he was a hostage and any wrong move would get him killed. He was glad for the people's compliance because it meant his life, but at the same time he was angry and terrified because no one was doing anything to save him. He was being dragged backwards out of the bank with a gun to his head and no one was doing anything about it. They were outside and in a flurry of movement Tom was thrown into a small trunk and encased in darkness.

The car finally stopped after driving for what felt like hours but could’ve been minutes. Tom had tried to call someone, anyone from his phone but he couldn’t get any signal, so any immediate hope of getting out of this situation was up to him. He arranged himself as best he could so that when the trunk opened he could swing at his captors. Unfortunately for him, the guy was expecting something like that and easily caught his wrist, grabbing the other one as well before Tom could try something else. Tom twisted and fought as he was unceremoniously dragged from the trunk by his arms, struggling to run away as soon as his feet were on the ground. The guy that had grabbed him twisted his arms behind his back making him cry out as he was shoved to the ground. A knee dropped to his back knocking the wind out of him, and his arms were maneuvered so the man could hold both forearms in one huge hand while the other hand pushed his face into the dirt. Tom was skinny but by no means weak, this man was just a beast.

“Are you going to behave or do I have to knock you around a bit?” Tom had just barely caught his breath again and was panting heavily. The man took his stillness for complacency and slowly lifted his hand off Tom’s head, but as soon as it was gone Tom took in a deep breath and yelled as loud as he could manage for help. Barely two words were out of his mouth before a harsh slap to the back of his head knocked his face back into the ground, the force of it causing the rocks to cut into his skin. He gasped trying to reorient himself as a rough hand gripped his hair and pulled his head back and to the side. He squeezed his eyes shut and the white stars gradually began to fade, a small amount of blood leaking out of a cut on his lip and above his eye.

“Look at me,” the man said, and Tom hesitantly opened his eyes and got a good look at his captor for the first time. He was a broad, hunk of a man, covered in muscle with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. In any other situation Tom would have described him as handsome, but as it was, he was terrifying. “You’re not going to be overpowering me anytime soon. So either I can kill you now and we both cut our losses… Or you play nice while we set up a ransom arrangement. So let me ask you again, are you going to behave?” Tom was still panting and he could feel his lip swelling around the cut as tears started to fall from his eyes from both his situation and the stinging pain of the cuts. He nodded as well as he could with the grip the man had on his hair. He got off Tom’s back and dragged him to his feet, readjusting the grip on his arms. “Good boy,” he said letting go of Tom’s hair and pushing his head forward.

\---

Tom ended up tied to a chair, arms over the back of it and wrists secured to a lower wrung, waist secured to the back of the chair as well, and then his feet lifted off the floor and tied to each of the back legs giving him absolutely zero leverage. He suspected that his yelling stunt earlier had earned him that. They’d slipped a black bag over his head as soon as he’d stood up from having his face shoved in the dirt, making sure that he didn’t have much time to recognize anything about the area. It frustrated Tom that it had actually worked. He’d been too focused on fighting to actually take in any surroundings and by the time it occurred to him to note where he was, it had been too late. All he knew was there was a lot of trees. They dragged him down a set of stairs before tying him to the chair. 

Tom tensed as he felt big hands rubbing down his body. Surely they weren’t interested in anything like that, were they? He was suddenly very conscious of his slightly spread legs and shrank back as much as the ropes allowed as a hand reached under his suit jacket, but its goal was just his wallet. It was odd to be relieved that it was one bad thing in the face of another. The pat down continued until they found his phone as well. “Fuck, a smart phone,” he heard the same voice of the blue eyed man say. “Take the car and drive back into the city. Write down all the information you can from his contacts, then bust the phone and throw it in the river. I don’t want a fucking tracking devise to lead anyone here.”

“But Chris…” another voice stuttered, “the cops are gonna be crawlin all over the place, they saw the car. I don’t think it’s safe to go back just—”

“It’s not fuckin safe to have that shit here either!” Chris barked and even though it wasn’t directed at Tom he still felt fear ripple through him. This wasn’t somebody you wanted to upset even if you were on his side. He could hear the other guy scamper and apologize before a moment later the sound of a car starting and speeding away reached the room they were in. There was a sigh and Chris muttered to himself, “Moron, we better hope that wasn’t the first thing they checked.” Tom perked up at that, maybe someone would’ve checked the phone’s location device, maybe this would all be over before he knew it. Chris must’ve picked up on his posture change because there was a sharp laugh and push to the side of his head. “Don’t get your hopes up, mate. First those lazy ass cops will get to the bank, make sure everyone there is okay, check the tapes for my identity, and then your identity. You’d best hope that someone at that bank recognized you by name otherwise they’re going to have to wait until someone responds to the kidnap report they put on the news.”

Tom felt his stomach drop and he slouched again, the reality of his position hitting him. He was new to the area and was actually at the bank to set up an account, so no one there would know who he was. His family lived out of state and unless this reached national news, there was no way they’d see it. The only people who could potentially miss him would be his work place but because he was new, they could very well assume he’d just quit without notice. He hoped that one of his coworkers would recognize him on the news and that this could all be resolved as soon as possible.

The hopelessness was beginning to overwhelm him and he began to struggle again. He squirmed against the ropes, their rough texture biting into his skin as he tried to twist out of them. His wrists burned with the effort, his legs tensing and trying to pull out of their bonds. One jerk almost had him tipping over, but an arm caught and steadied him. Tom flinched when he felt one of those large hands settle against his neck, cupping his jaw through the thick fabric of the bag covering his head. “Hey, hey, settle down now,” Chris’s voice was soft and it was disturbing to hear that kind of sympathy from the person who’d put him in this situation. Tom jerked his head back in an effort to get out of Chris’s reach but he only succeeded in having Chris settle his hand around the back of his neck and the other pressing firmly down on his thigh. “Calm down, you’re only going to wear yourself out or hurt yourself.”

Tom let out a choked laugh at that, the sound strangely muffled by the cloth, but he stopped moving around. “You’re one to worry about me being hurt! And how the hell do you expect me to be calm when I’ve had my life threatened by someone twice my size, been kidnapped, and now tied to a bloody chair in some godforsaken basement?” It was the first time he’d spoken since his failed cry for help and it brought an onslaught of emotional turmoil with it. Tears began to well up in his eyes again and his breathing became halted with choked back sobs. It was too much to handle, too sudden of a turn from a seemingly great start to a new life to having his future in the hands of some brute with a gun. All because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The hand on his leg started rubbing gently up and down his thigh and part of Tom was comforted by the touch no matter how much he hated it. “You know what, you’re right. You’re not going to be calm right now, I’m sorry, but hang tight and we’ll see if we can’t make things a little bit better, yeah?” There was a quick squeeze to his leg and then the touch was gone and Tom could hear footsteps going back up the stairs.

Another choked sob left him as he full attention was left to settle back on his physical state. His shoulders hurt from the forced, thrust back position. The cut above his eyebrow had stopped bleeding but it had been dripping down the side of his face and now the bag was sticking to the stream uncomfortably. Running his tongue over his lower lip he could tell it was a similar situation, some blood had made it to his chin but it had stopped now for the most part. There were scratches he could feel burning on his cheeks that the rough fabric over his head did no favors for. His struggle a moment ago had made the ropes cut into his wrists and he knew if he tried anything like that again they would bleed. There was nothing he could do about any of it.

He didn’t understand his captor either. The bastard had held a gun on him, shoved him in a trunk, slapped his face into gravel, tied him to a chair, and was now trying to comfort him? What kind of a situation was this, the whole reason he needed comforting was because of what Chris had done in the first place. Tom could hear footsteps coming back down the stairs and he tensed again not know what to expect. He heard the sound of a chair being dragged across cement and it was placed in front of him. He winced at the feel of a hand at the base of his neck, but it just grabbed the fabric and slowly lifted it from his face. Tom hissed as the dried blood that had connected to the fabric pulled at his skin, Chris murmuring “Easy now… there we go.”

Tom blinked rapidly and a few stray tears were pushed from his eyes as he squinted, adjusting to the fluorescent lighting in the basement. Looking around, it was pretty bare. Tom was off to the side of the room by a small folding table surrounded by five chairs, two of which were occupied by him and Chris. There was a bar to left, covered in dust and stacked with tools, though there was one clear area that had drink rings stained into the wood. A fridge was behind the bar, along with shelves stacked with more dusty old things and a couple of mostly empty brandy bottles. A pool table and a worn old couch sat on the other side of the room from him. The floors were bare concrete save for a rug behind the bar and in front of the stairs leading to the rest of the house. Everything about the space was old and unassuming, and there was a certain sense of dread that filled Tom in spite of that.

His attention refocused on Chris and he saw that he’d brought down a wet rag and a little first aid kit. Tom reeled back at the sight of the rag, assuming the worst, but Chris gave him a small smile and said, “It’s just water don’t worry.” Tom scoffed thinking water or not he still had plenty to worry about, but he didn’t resist as Chris rubbed the warm cloth against his skin and cleaned off the dried blood and tears.

Tom just watched Chris’s face in silence as he worked, cleaning Tom’s skin. He was still trying to understand this action. Was Chris pretending to be nice so that Tom would give him less trouble, did he genuinely care about trying to be nice to Tom, or was this so his own conscience would feel cleared as if he hadn’t just threatened Tom’s life? Tom would’ve understood yelling, demanding, and more threatening—it seemed like the natural order of the events so far—but what was the point in tying someone to a chair and then apologizing and cleaning the wounds you yourself inflicted? “Why?” he whispered. The word escaping his mouth before he realized he’d said it out loud. Chris stalled, one hand cupping the side of Tom’s face again while the other held the rag.

Chris sighed and held Tom’s gaze for a minute before asking, “What’s your name, mate?”

Tom ticked his tongue. “You should know, you stole my wallet.” Something a like smirk flickered over Chris’s expression before it disappeared and he went back to cleaning Tom’s face.

“Mm, but I was hoping that you would share it with me yourself.”

Chris’s calm demeanor was starting to get to him, he couldn’t understand any reason for it and it frustrated him. “I don’t owe you anything,” he snarled. “I won’t do anything that’ll make this easier on you.”

Immediately, Tom knew that that was not the right thing to say. There was a shift in Chris that made him realize how stupid it was to not want a person to be calm if you were at their complete mercy. The hand on his neck tightened and the rag paused on a sweep over his chin. Tom’s heart clenched as his gaze flicked up to meet Chris’s eyes and saw a hardness there that terrified him more than when Chris had dragged his head out of the dirt by his hair. “No,” Chris said with all the softness of a snake gathering around its prey, “but you will do everything you can to make this easier on yourself.” He did a final swipe across Tom’s chin before setting the rag down and putting some alcohol on a cotton ball.

Tom felt frozen. There was no violent outburst, or tangible threat to Tom’s life, but nevertheless there was a fear that sank through him and latched onto his bones. He’d never felt anything like it before and he prayed he would never feel anything like it again. A heavy silence settled over them as Chris continued his work and Tom hardly flinched when the alcohol was applied to his cuts. The sound of a band-aid being opened was obscenely loud and Chris placed it gently over the cut on Tom’s brow. He then set the wrappers aside, putting his right hand on Tom’s neck and looking at him with a deceptively kind smile. “Now,” Chris said, “what was your name again?”

Tom opened his mouth slightly, his jaw quivering, before shutting it again. His eyes were glued to those bright blue depths and he knew he was trapped. He tore his eyes away and looked down not wanting to see the look he knew would be there as he gave in. “Tom,” he said quietly. “It’s Tom.”

The hand on his neck slid underneath Tom’s chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look as Chris searched from eye to eye before a wolfish grin spread across his face. “Good boy.”


	2. Learning Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is nice but then he's not.
> 
> No sex yet, probably next chapter.

An involuntary shudder ran through Tom’s body when Chris let go of his chin and he exhaled hard, not even having realized he’d been holding his breath. Chris busied himself putting things back into the kit and throwing things away before giving Tom a knowing look. Tom wasn’t quite sure what the look meant, but he was convinced that he did not want to know. After cleaning up, Chris grabbed a legal pad and pen off the bar and sat back down, moving his chair in a little closure to Tom so their knees brushed.

“Now Tom,” he said and Tom felt sick just hearing his name on this guy’s tongue, “there’s a few things I’d like you to tell me. Like I mentioned before, I’m planning to use you for a ransom demand. This wasn’t something that I planned to have happen, but then again, I didn’t plan for a cop to be in the bank when we arrived either.” He smiled as if that was the most amusing thing that had ever happened to him. “So we have a couple of options. We could just wait for my buddy to get back from the city with information from your phone, but truthfully that could take a couple days to go through and sort everything out. It’s much easier if we go with the other option and you just answer a few questions directly. Then I get what I need sooner, and you get to be on your merry way. Sound fair?”

Tom nodded mutely. He’d heard Chris say that when they first arrived here but he’d been so panicked that it didn’t really register. It made sense, in a twisted way, that that was why Chris had kept him when they ran from the bank. If you didn’t get all the cash you wanted from the bank itself then you would take something else of value—in this case a person. Thinking on it, it did mean that at the very least Tom wouldn’t be stuck here forever. There was an end in sight. Whoever Chris contacted just had to come up with the money and then Tom would go free. Easy as that. And maybe if he were lucky, Chris would be sloppy about it and the authorities would catch him in the transaction. He felt a little flutter of hope at the thought.

When the silence dragged on a little too long, he look up to see Chris frowning as he contemplated something about Tom. It was a different look than the one before, but it still made his heart drop. “When I speak to you,” Chris said slowly, narrowing his eyes, “I want you to acknowledge me properly.”

Tom’s brow furrowed at that. He had acknowledged him, hadn’t he? He’d nodded, that was acknowledgement. “I- okay?” He was confused, but figured Chris just wanted verbal confirmation on things. It was apparently more than that though because Chris’s frown deepened, and Tom could see a flicker of anger beneath the surface. A trickle of panic ran through him and he got the urge to quell it, but he had no idea what exactly Chris wanted from him.

With no warning, Chris stood up and swiftly yanked Tom’s chair back so it was on its two back legs, with Chris looming over him. Tom was helpless to do anything if Chris decided to drop him, and he could feel his pulse racing as he waited for it to happen. It didn’t though. Chris held the chair in place staring directly at Tom and speaking in a low voice that sent a shiver through him. “I’m trying to be nice, Tom, I really am. I know you’re afraid about what’s going to happen to you and it’s hard to remember anything else when you’re like that. However, there’s a certain level of respect I need from you if you want this go smoothly.” Tom’s breath quickened, not daring to move or look away from Chris. “When I speak to you, you will address me properly as ‘Sir’. And you damn well better reply when I ask you a question,” he said jerking the chair for emphasis and Tom thought he was going to be sick. Tom closed his eyes didn’t say anything right away prompting a snarl from Chris. “Do you understand?”

Tom’s eyes snapped open and something twisted in his stomach as he said, “Yes, Sir.” The chair was placed back on the ground and Chris stepped away smiling sweetly, the anger gone as quickly as it had appeared.

He chuckled and quirked his head, “There we go. Not so hard is it?”

Tom’s stomach twisted further as he said, “No, Sir.” He couldn’t believe he was being bullied into this situation. It almost seemed worth it to keep his pride and just accept whatever penalty there was for not playing along to these obscene rules. He was already kidnapped and bound to a chair, what difference would a bloodied face add to that? He’d already gone through it once anyways.

“A little respect goes a long way, remember that,” Chris muttered, seemingly to himself, as he reorganized things back to where they were before his outburst, setting the legal pad across his lap and picking up the pen. “So you’ll help me out, Tom?” he asked looking up and seeming genuinely curious. “You’ll tell me what I need to know?”

Tom let out a shaky breath. “Yes, Sir,” he said softly and Chris grinned. He proceeded to go through a list of personal questions about how much money Tom and his family members had, who in his family was most likely to respond to the demand, and how to contact them. Tom answered all of the questions numbly with the demanded “Sir” at the end of each statement. It got easier to say each time and Tom was glad it kept Chris happy, but saying it felt dirty on his tongue, like some sort of poison that worked its way into his chest and weighed on his heart. He didn’t want to go along with any of this, but Chris had called it—Tom would do anything to come out of this as unscathed as possible. He hated himself for being so weak, for not standing up to Chris. He wished he could find the courage to defy him, but it just wasn’t there, not after he’d been so easily subdued and restrained. An emptiness overcame him, washing out some of his fear as he resigned himself to the way things were.

Chris read over his notes and nodded. “This is good, Tom. I’m really glad we could work something out,” he said clapping a hand on Tom’s shoulder. “I’m going to go upstairs for a while and start setting things in motion. If everything goes well, I’ll come back down with something to eat and we’ll see about getting you into a more comfortable position, yeah?” He stood up, grabbing the first aid kit off the table as well before pausing and looking seriously at Tom. “However, if I find out that any of this information is false, I will be very unhappy.”

A chill ran down Tom’s back as he thought of what Chris being “very unhappy” would translate into. “All of it’s true, Sir. I promise,” he said hurriedly. It had, in fact, occurred to him to lie about his family’s pockets, make them seem less advantaged so Chris would either set a lower ransom price or even deem Tom as a poor bargaining tool and let him go. He’d hesitated at that question though and Chris had given him a warning look that had the truth spilling out of him. He was glad now that he hadn’t lied.

Chris smirked at Tom. “Good boy, I’m glad you know what’s good for you.” He turned and walked up the stairs shutting the door hard behind him.

Tom sighed and slumped in his bonds. Part of him was in disbelief that any of this was happening, that it was all just a nightmare that would be over if he just pinched himself. The fact that he couldn’t pinch himself was evidence enough that this was reality, though. His hands were thoroughly useless, lashed together behind him.

The minutes passed and Tom’s pains began to make their presence known again. He craned his neck around for any sign of a clock, but couldn’t find one if it was there. There were no windows either so he was left without anyway to tell how much time was passing. It’d been about two in the afternoon when he arrived at the bank, then he was abducted and they drove for… some amount of time. It was enough time for Tom to exhaust himself beating on the inside of the trunk and then lay there trying to think of a way out of it, but that could’ve been anywhere from half an hour to three hours, the panic made every second seem twice as long.

His arms ached from being behind him for however long now, and it felt like the circulation was being cut off in wrists and ankles where they were tied to the chair. He flexed his hands and twisted them to see if there would be any give in the rope but winced as it chaffed at the already raw skin. He made his hand as narrow as he could and tried pulling straight up, but it was no use. He twisted his ankles too to see if that would be any loser. It seemed hopeful at first because the rope was over his socks and he could move his foot a little within it, but when he really tried pulling all he succeeded in doing was knocking off one of his shoes. The chill basement air rushed over the now exposed foot and Tom shivered. He would have to wait for another opportunity to get out of this.

It was a pleasant surprise to Tom that he was still thinking of ways to try to get out of this, it meant that he hadn’t totally handed himself over to Chris’s whims yet. Ultimately, he knew that Chris didn’t plan on doing anything to Tom, only to use him as a pawn, but Chris had said it himself that things didn’t always happen the way he planned them. If there was a chance to get out of this situation, then Tom would jump on it.

Time continued to pass and no one had come downstairs yet. Tom had heard the crunch of gravel signifying that the other guy was back, but that had been a while ago. He remembered that the guy’s job had been to get rid of his phone and he sighed, wondering if the warranty covered this sort of thing. If he strained his ears he could hear their muffled voices discussing something or another, but it was too faint to actually distinguish what. More time crawled by and Tom could feel a stiffness building in his muscles. He periodically flexed each limb, trying to stave it off but it settled in all the same. So far his time here had been filled with either anger or fear, and it had never occurred to him that boredom would be something else he had to deal with. He started thinking on all the things he took for granted. One being the ability to simply tap his foot and another being able to go to the bathroom. It wasn’t insistent now, but Tom knew that if much more time passed, he would desperately need relieve himself.

Tom began to worry that maybe his information didn’t check out, and he would be left alone down here for god knew how long. After all, Chris had said he’d be back down if everything went well. Tom not only needed to use the bathroom now, but his stomach was also becoming vocal. He moaned and dropped his head back, desperation starting to build in him. He hated himself for it, but right now he wanted nothing more than to see Chris walk through that door.

As though hearing his wish, there was the creak of a floorboard and the doorknob at the top of the stairs turned. Tom’s head whipped back up and he almost sighed in relief before catching himself as he saw Chris come down the stairs with a steaming plate of food and a glass of water. Something of his relief must have shown on his face because Chris laughed as he walked over to the table. “Happy to see me?” he asked grinning.

Tom felt himself blush and he clenched his teeth, but then Chris’s smile faltered and he raised an eyebrow. There was a little jolt of panic as Tom realized Chris was expecting a response to the question. “I’m just hungry, Sir,” he said through his teeth.

Chris sat down and scooted in close to Tom again. “I don’t appreciate the tone, but I’ll let it slide this time.” Tom’s stomach gave a loud rumble just then and Chris failed to hold back a smile. “Everyone gets a bit crabby when they’re hungry, don’t they? Let’s remedy that.” Chris grabbed the fork from the plate and Tom looked to see a small pile of chopped rotisserie chicken and a couple of strawberries. Stabbing a piece of chicken with the fork, Chris brought it up to Tom’s mouth. It hit Tom that he would have to let Chris feed him. His jaw trembled with frustration as his hate for his situation renewed itself. He shot a glare at Chris who had that awful smirk on his face again. Tom wanted to slap him, but conceded as his stomach groaned again and he opened his mouth.

Chris fed him the rest of the chicken, making aimless small talk as he did. Tom was grateful that the food gave him an excuse to not respond, and that Chris didn’t seem to expect him to respond either. When the chicken was gone, Chris held the glass of water up to his lips and carefully tipped it back. Tom managed it pretty well, but one trickle of water ended up flowing down his chin and onto his shirt. The twitch of Chris’s lips gave Tom the feeling that it wasn’t entirely an accident. “You’re not allergic to strawberries, now are you Tom?” he asked as he picked one of them up.

Tom shook his head before quickly adding, “No, Sir.”

Chris held up the fruit to his mouth and Tom gingerly took it between his teeth, careful to not let his lips touch Chris’s fingers. However, this left a solid portion of fruit left and Chris pushed it closer saying, “Go on then, don’t be wasteful.” Tom’s eyes flicked to Chris’s to see if there wasn’t something more behind the insistence, but he was met with that kind smile again. Looking back to the strawberry he carefully ate the rest of it, his lips closing slightly around Chris’s fingers despite his best effort. Two more strawberries were eaten that way with Chris dropping the small talk and watching Tom intently. It set Tom on edge, wondering if this was going to build up to another outburst or if he was just being contemplative. On the fourth strawberry, a bit of juices ran down Tom’s chin and his tongue was too slow to catch it. Chris’s hand quickly reached up and Tom flinched away from it on instinct, but a thumb just swiped away the juice. Tom watched as Chris brought the digit to his own mouth and slowly sucked it clean, his eyes never leaving Tom.

When the thumb came out of Chris’s mouth, Tom realized he’d stared almost as intently as Chris had. He looked away at the far wall, a blush coloring his cheeks. This was not the time and definitely not the place to view Chris as attractive. He definitely still scared Tom, that was why he was complying with the stupid “Sir” thing, but he was struggling to deny that the thick muscle, soft features, and long blonde hair made him easy on the eyes. Tom slowly turned back to Chris who was watching him with a look that made Tom’s stomach turn. It was a look that said that he knew exactly what thoughts had just gone through Tom’s head. 

There was one last strawberry that Chris held up to Tom’s lips. “Almost done then,” he said and Tom took the fruit into his mouth, Chris swiping a finger across his closed lips as he chewed. With the food gone Chris held up the glass of water and said, “Drink.” Tom drank the rest of the glass, swallowing quickly as he could to avoid anymore spills. Chris set the empty glass on the plate and stood up with them, turning to go back upstairs.

Tom wasn’t full but at least he wasn’t hungry anymore. The glass of water, however, only made his other need more pressing. Before Chris got to the stairs he said, “Sir?”

Chris turned and raised a brow at him, the beginnings of a smirk pulling at his lips. “Yes, Tom?”

“Um,” Tom continued, embarrassed that he had to ask at all, “I have to, um… I need to use the restroom.”

Chris flashed an overly sweet smile. “Of course. Just let me clean up these dishes, then I’ll be right back down. Besides, you’ve been so good far, you deserve to be in a little more comfortable of a position. How’s that sound?”

Tom bristled at being treated like a child, but he sighed and relaxed a little at the thought of not being bound so strictly. “It sounds good, Sir.” Chris winked at Tom and left to go put the dishes away, leaving him alone once again.

Tom tried to pull his knees together and wiggled in the chair to be a little less uncomfortable. This was turning out smoother than he thought it would. It was still awful, nothing about his situation was good, but it could be so much worse. There were those flashes of anger, but for the most part Chris was treating him fairly well. As long as Tom kept obeying him, he would be able to get out of this with minimal abuse.

Chris came back down the stairs holding more rope. Tom had been excited at the prospect of being untied from the chair, but of course it was just to be retied in a different way. There was no freedom for him yet. Moving to stand behind Tom, Chris rested his hands on Tom’s shoulders and began to gently massage them. Tom groaned and dropped his head forward as some of the stiffness was worked from the muscles. “Tom, I’m going to untie you arms now. I need you to promise me you’ll be good. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, Sir,” Tom said softly. He knew that with just his arms free he wouldn’t be able to do anything. He’d somehow have to incapacitate Chris before he could work on the ropes at his waist and ankles. Struggling at this point would do nothing but hurt him.

“Good boy,” Chris practically purred behind his ear. A shiver ran through Tom, one he was sure didn’t escape Chris’s notice, but Tom quickly forgot about it and nearly sobbed with joy at the feeling of the ropes being loosened and undone around his wrists. Slowly, as soon as they were free, he leaned forward and moved his arms to his sides as gently as he could to avoid cramping. When he was sure they wouldn’t cramp, he brought them in front of him and stretched lightly. “Take your jacket off,” Chris said. Tom hesitated but slowly shucked his arms out of the sleeves, and handed it to Chris, who took it and tossed it to the floor. That was all the freedom Tom was allowed, though, as Chris then reached around and grabbed Tom’s arms, bringing them behind him again. Tom did let out a sob at that, not wanting be restrained anymore. Chris hushed him gently and said, “It’ll be fine, you’re doing great.”

Tom almost lost his control at that. He wanted to curse Chris and shout that it wasn’t fine. Nothing was fine about being abducted and kept in some strangers basement. He controlled himself though and allowed his arms to be arranged behind him, a hand towards each elbow, before Chris started wrapping the rope around his joined forearms. It was as restrictive as the previous tie had been, but at least his shoulders weren’t being forced back anymore and the chaffed skin of his wrists was free of rope.

The air was definitely cooler without his jacket, left in a thin button down shirt. Once Chris was done with his arms, he grabbed another length of rope and Tom tensed as he wrapped it once around his neck. He tied a quick knot and then stepped in front of Tom, holding the rope like a leash. “I’m going to be untying the rest of you now, alright? If you try to run, I pull.” Chris yanked the rope towards him and it tightened around his neck like a choke chain.

“Yes, Sir,” Tom said, looking with wide eyes up at Chris. He was afraid of any kind of angry outburst from him while he held that rope. One hard pull from Chris and Tom knew it would be lights-out. He stayed perfectly still as Chris released first one foot and then the other. The shoe that was still on his foot was pulled off and tossed towards his suit jacket. It wasn’t that his situation had changed drastically or anything, but without his jacket or shoes Tom felt more vulnerable, as if they had been a line of defense between him and his helplessness.

Chris guided him to stand on his feet and Tom could feel all of the stiffness that had built up in him since he’d been tossed into that trunk hours ago. He groaned as his muscles complained, but Chris didn’t give him any time to adjust and tugged on the rope encouraging him to walk forward. There was an empty doorway on the back wall of the basement that turned out to be the entrance to an unfinished bathroom with framework and exposed insulation as the walls. One wall didn’t even have the insulation and you could see through the wooden slats to what looked to be a boiler room. The floor was colder in here and Tom curled his toes against the chill of it. Adjusting his grip on the rope, Chris stepped into Tom’s space and his hands went to undo his belt.

Immediately Tom stumbled back and stuttered, “What the hell are you doing?”

Before he could do anything about it Chris backhanded him hard, the smack ringing through the basement. The force of it nearly threw him to the ground and he’d barely caught himself. Just as suddenly he was yanked back up by the rope around his throat and it constricted tight enough to cut off his breathing. With his hands secured behind him there was nothing he could do to stop its happening. Chris’s face was an inch from his as he said in a dangerously calm voice, “I thought I told you to address me properly.” Tom’s mouth was agape as he desperately tried to pull air in his lungs. Chris held his gaze for a moment longer before saying, “Apologize.” A finger hooked beneath the rope around Tom’s neck and loosened it enough for him to breathe.

Tom gasped as his lungs took in air again and he coughed. “I’m sorry, Sir, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again, I’m sorry.”

“You’d better hope it doesn’t happen again, I won’t be so kind next time.” Chris stepped back a little as Tom shook and tried to recompose himself. The blow had been so unexpected that he was left in shock and didn’t do anything this time when Chris began to undo his belt. “You said you needed to use the bathroom didn’t you? Were you planning on pissing through your pants?”

Tom was still shaking as he replied, “No, Sir.”

“Then shut the fuck up.” Tom’s belt was tossed to the ground and the button and fly were quickly undone. Chris yanked his pants and underwear to his knees, pointing to the toilet, and said, “Sit.”

Tom felt a wave of shame wash over him as he sat on the cold toilet. He couldn’t even go to the bathroom by himself. He wanted to cover his eyes as the sound of piss hitting the water in the bowl filled the room, but he wasn’t afforded that luxury either. He ducked his head as he felt Chris’s gaze weigh heavily on him.

“You should be fucking grateful I’m doing any of this for you,” Chris said, the anger obviously not abating as quickly as it had the previous times. “I don’t have to do any of this for you, you know. I could leave you tied to that chair and only come down to feed you enough to survive, but I don’t because I’m a nice fucking person. The only thing I’m asking for is a little respect in return.”

Tom cringed and said, “I am grateful, thank you, Sir.” Hesitantly he stood from the toilet when he was done and Chris tugged him forward. He bent and pulled Tom’s clothes back into place, a hand briefly snaking into his underwear adjusting his cock. Tom’s pulse sped up at the contact, not trusting Chris at all to be kind, but that was it and he moved to re-zip and button Tom’s pants. The belt was picked up and then thrown onto the growing pile of Tom’s clothes on the floor as they walked back into the main area.

Chris led him to the old couch in the corner of the room. “Get on the couch and lie on your stomach,” he said flatly. Tom did so, burying his sore face into the dusty smelling cushions. He could hear Chris walking away from him, and it occurred to Tom that his legs were unbound, but any thought of flight was chased away as the steps returned and a hand guided his feet to bend up into the air. Rope was wrapped around his ankles and then his knees, and he was effectively immobilized again. Tom hoped that would be it, but then he felt another rope wrapping around the bindings on his arms. When he heard Chris move away again, he went to lower his legs, but found that they drew up just short of straight, his ankles having been connected to the ropes around his arms by a single length of rope. Turning his head to the side he saw Chris coming back with a blanket. He tossed it over Tom’s body before grabbing the loose end of the leash and crouching down to tie it to something Tom couldn’t see. Chris stood and leaned back against the pool table watching Tom silently for a moment.

“Sleep on your front or side, whatever,” Chris said, crossing his arms. “This is the most freedom you can expect to have here so savor it, and I want you to remember that I’m not obligated to do any of this. I can make things a lot harder for you, if that’s what you want.”

Tom swallowed thickly as he looked up at Chris. “No, Sir. Thank you for this, Sir,” he said tiredly. And he was thankful for the blanket, it wasn’t warm in the basement. Now that he was lying down he felt unbelievably exhausted. He was too tired to be defiant at this point.

Chris’s expression softened and he smiled. “You’re doing a good job, Tom. You’re gonna be just fine.” He stepped forward and ruffled Tom’s hair. “I’ll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Tom.”

“Goodnight, Sir,” Tom replied quietly, watching as Chris disappeared up the stairs and shut the door behind him. The bright fluorescent light had been left on.

When Chris left, so did whatever façade Tom had been keeping up. He squirmed until he was laying on his side and he closed his eyes as tears flowed freely from them.


	3. An Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom learns the ransom details and tries to get out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know last chapter I said dirty things would happen this chapter... but now for real dirty things will happen next chapter! Also this is being posted without me rereading it so I'm sorry if there's any mistakes.

In the groggy wakefulness of morning, it took Tom a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. When he instinctively tried and failed to bring his arms in front of him, though, it all came flooding back. He stretched as best he could before sighing and rolling onto his front. His arm was numb from having slept on it in such an awkward way. Mentally he scanned through exactly what hurt. His face had the worst of it, the spot where Chris hit him felt hot and he was sure there was a bruise that had developed over the night, his lip was still split from when he’d gotten a face-full of dirt but it wasn’t anything too bad, and an ache had built in his shoulders again making him wish that he could just pull them forward a little. Every other part of him was stiff and aching. 

With the lack of clocks or windows, Tom had no idea how long he’d slept or what time of day it was. Chris had said he’d be back in the morning but there was no frame of reference for when that would actually be. All Tom knew was that he wouldn’t be able to sleep anymore.

He laid there for some time waiting for Chris to come down. At one point he counted the seconds to gage how much time was passing, but he gave up after twelve minutes. The boredom was back as he laid there unable to do anything. This time, however, he had no desire for Chris to come save him from it. Being bored wasn’t the worst thing to be at the moment. He felt a strange sense of hollowness weigh on him. When he thought about everything that had happened yesterday he couldn’t make himself feel anything. The fear and frustration that overwhelmed him then felt like a shadow now, and a tiredness that reached deeper than physical exhaustion was left in its place.

After what Tom assumed was a couple hours, the door at the top of the stairs opened. His pulse beat harder as he wondered how the day would go, but for the most part his resigned mood stayed in place. He turned his head to watch as Chris came down the stairs with a bag over his shoulder and a plate and glass in hand. He was wearing a black singlet and sweatpants, his hair thrown into a messy bun with strands falling in his face. Tom didn’t even try to convince himself that the look was anything other than hot on Chris. He looked like he had just woken up and he gave Tom a tired smile. “Morning, Tom.” He set the breakfast and the bag on the pool table before kneeling next to the couch near Tom’s feet and pulling the blanket off of him.

“Morning, Sir,” Tom said impassively. There was some fiddling around his ankles and then Tom’s feet dropped to the couch, the rope that had connected them to his arms removed. Next Chris shuffled to Tom’s head and loosened the rope around his neck until it was wide enough to slip over his head. Tom sighed, grateful to have its presence gone. Chris’s hands lingered at his neck, gently rubbing the skin and Tom hissed at how sore it was. There must be a bruise around his neck from when he was choked. The hands moved to his shoulders and kneaded into the muscle, working out a little of the tension and Tom melted under the touch. Tom didn’t try to understand Chris’s motive with any of the attention this time, he was just glad that Chris wasn’t still in a foul mood. This time Tom planned on making the generosity last as long as possible.

Thick arms snaked around Tom and he was lifted into a sitting position on the couch. Chris stood up to grab the food and water he’d brought down and then sat sideways facing Tom on the couch, one leg flush against Tom’s thigh and the other on the ground. Tom was keeping his head straight and eyes turned down, but Chris carefully grabbed his chin and turned his head to look at him. He clucked his tongue and lightly brushed his fingers over Tom’s cheek where he’d struck him the other night. Tom watched Chris’s face as it took on a concerned look, his hand dropping and he met Tom’s gaze.

“Sorry about that, Tom. We’ll get some ice for it later,” Chris said with a short smile.

“Thank you, Sir,” Tom replied softly, and even though he’d told himself that he didn’t care about why Chris kept showing this softer side, Chris’s words brought the questions back into his mind. Chris had anger issues, that much was apparent, but it seemed like he felt some sort of regret after the fact and would do what he could to make up for it. It didn’t explain why he insisted on being called “Sir” but it did seem to rationalize the mood swings.

Chris started feeding him then—scrambled eggs and toast—and said, “After you’re done eating, we’re going to set up a little studio down here and record your ransom letter.” Tom frowned as he chewed not totally understanding. Chris picked up on his confusion and smirked. “I need to prove that I actually have you, yeah? We’ll make a video of you giving the conditions of the exchange.” Chris grabbed the glass of water and held it up to Tom’s lips. “I suppose if you were really adverse to a video I could make you write an actual letter and then be medieval about it and send a finger to go with it.” Tom nearly choked and Chris laughed, quickly lowering the glass as he coughed. “That’s what I thought,” he said giving an amused smile. “Technology makes things so much more efficient.”

Tom knew it was a joke, but that didn’t bring him any comfort. For all he knew, Chris could lose his temper and follow through on it. With the food gone, Chris started to move things around. He cleared a space against one of the walls before digging threw a bin and pulling out a dusty black sheet. He rigged it up to hang on the wall as a sort of backdrop and then walked across the room to grab the one table chair with armrests, setting it in front of the sheet. Tom watched him as he arranged the set with an odd carefulness, as if the aesthetic of setup held some sort of significance. After situating a work light that looked like something you’d find on a construction site Chris came back over to Tom. 

“I’m going to untie your legs now. Are you going to be good or do I need to use the leash again?” Chris asked as he crouched in front of Tom.

Tom’s chest tightened as the memory of last night flashed vividly before him. “I’ll be good, Sir,” he said quickly. He’d already decided to do everything Chris wanted him to do today. He wasn’t going to risk angering him again.

Chris smiled up at him and proceeded to remove first the ropes at his ankles and then the ones around his knees. He stood and gestured for Tom to stand up as well. It was awkward pushing himself up off the sagging couch without being able to use his arms, he had to lean forward a fair amount and his face came dangerously close to Chris’s hips. Chris didn’t help him at all and Tom saw that he was grinning when he was finally eye level with him. “Come on then, let’s move.”

He slowly walked Tom over to the chair he’d set up, allowing for his stiff muscles. Tom sat and Chris crouched down again, drawing one of Tom’s legs to the leg of the chair, and began retying him. With Chris down in front of him like this, the idea of kicking him in the face with his free foot occurred to him. It was tempting, but wouldn’t do anything but earn him more pain. He let Chris tie each leg to the chair without so much as flinching. Chris patted one of his thighs and then walked around behind him. A hand pushed Tom forward until he was bent as far as he could, and the ropes around his arms were undone. Carefully he brought them in front of him and massaged the rope-imprinted skin. Chris allowed it for a moment before taking a wrist and tying it to the arm of the chair. Eventually, there were ropes around each ankle and wrist as well as one around his chest to keep his back against the chair.

When he was satisfied with the way things were arranged, Chris went to the black bag he’d brought down with him and pulled out a camera and a tripod. He set it up a couple feet away, directly in front of Tom, and fiddled around with the settings for a while before going back to the bag. Tom felt a blush creep up his cheeks as Chris proceeded to take off first his shirt and then his sweat pants, leaving him in just his boxers. It had been obvious that Chris was well built, but it was one thing to see that through clothes and another to see the rippling muscle uncovered. Chris glanced at Tom and caught him staring. Tom realized his mouth was slightly open so he quickly shut it, his heart beating against his chest. A grin had plastered itself across Chris’s features and he winked at Tom, saying, “I hope you don’t mind.”

Tom struggled to think of a response that wasn’t “Not at all, Sir” but couldn’t, so he ended up staying silent as Chris stepped into a pair of dark-wash jeans. The jeans were followed by a tight, long-sleeved, black shirt and a pair of black leather gloves. Next he took a clip board out of the bag that he handed to Tom and said, “Your script. Don’t read over it until I tell you to.”

“Yes, Sir,” he said, still feeling the blush hot on his face. Tom held the board awkwardly in one hand, trying to keep it as level as he could without being able to move his arm. Chris turned on the work light then, and Tom had to squint to see through the brightness of it as Chris went back to the camera before going over to the light switch by the stairs and turning off the overhead fluorescent lighting.

“And the final touch,” Chris said going back to the bag one last time, and Tom’s heart dropped into his stomach as he pulled out a handgun. Chris moved to stand behind Tom and his breathing became erratic as panic built in his chest. He couldn’t think clearly, he didn’t know what was going to happen. He felt a hand settle on his shoulder and the cold barrel of the gun rest against his temple. Tom closed his eyes trying not to cry as panic overtook him. “Read,” Chris said in a rough voice and Tom took in a shaky breath as he opened his eyes and looked to the paper in his hand.

“Dear James and Diana,” he started, his voice shaking as much as his hands, “Through a series of events, I have come into possession of your son. As you can see, he is alive and well.” Chris turned Tom’s head slowly to either side, showcasing his bruised and scratched face, the gun running like a caress across down his jaw. “If you wish for him to continue living you will… you will….” Tom stuttered as he saw the amount of money that Chris was demanding from them. His family wasn’t poor, but they were by no means affluent either, the amount would bankrupt them and whoever they got to help instantly. Chris tapped the gun against his head encouraging him to continue. Tears burned against Tom’s eyes and his voice cracked as he said, “You will transfer $550,000 to an account that I will give you the access to through email. However, if the money is not there in the next 48 hours, you can say goodbye to any chance of ever seeing your son again.” Chris grabbed Tom by the hair, pulled his head back, and cocked the gun against his neck. A tear escaped Tom’s eye and slid down his cheek. Chris held him like that and with each second that passed the more anxious Tom became.

After what felt like an eternity, Chris let go of him and lowered the gun. He patted Tom’s shoulder before walking to the camera and turning it off, and Tom realized that he’d never actually noted when it had been turned on. “That was fantastic, Tom. You’re a natural,” Chris said as he began to pack things up. 

Tom hardly heard Chris as he struggled to control his breathing. There was just no feasible way that his family would be able to come up with that sort of money in that time frame. He was going to die. Either his family was going to be in extreme debt or he was going to die. No one won in this situation. Except Chris of course. He had told Chris what his parents made in a year and what they’d likely saved. This was almost four times that. How could he have chosen that amount given that information? Chris had turned the lights back on and was almost done putting things away, the camera was packed up and he was pulling the gloves off his hands.

“Please,” Tom whispered staring emptily ahead. “Please, you can’t do this.” He looked up at Chris, panic writing itself across his features.

Chris frowned deeply, giving Tom a warning look. “Excuse you?”

Tom flinched as he realized his lapse and quickly amended, “Sir, I’m sorry, please, my family can’t afford that. They won’t be able to achieve that in 48 hours.”

Chris’s eyes narrowed. “They’ll manage. People always do.”

Tom almost sobbed. “Please, Sir, is there anything I can do? I’ll– I’ll send you most of my paycheck every month for a time, I’ll work for you, I’ll–” He did start sobbing then. Chris watched him with a look that was somewhere between exasperation and pity as tears rolled down his face. Tom wasn’t really thinking about anything he was saying, he was just focused on trying to do anything he could to change the fee or for Chris to not follow through with this plan. He knew it was hopeless, he knew he didn’t have any control in this situation whatsoever, but he needed to try or else he’d never forgive himself. “Sir, please,” he continued through the tears, “imagine if this were your family.”

Chris’s demeanor shifted at that. His shoulders stiffened and his eyes narrowed as he snarled and said, “Don’t you fucking talk to me about family.” His eyes carried an intensity that Tom hadn’t seen before, it was different from when he lashed out at Tom, and it had him cowering against the chair. All the same, his comment did seem to change something in Chris because he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re that desperate to change this?”

Tom’s eyes widened in shock and hope that Chris didn’t just telling him shut up and deal with it. He latched onto that hope and quickly said, “Yes, Sir, I’ll do anything.”

Chris cocked an eyebrow at him and then scrubbed a hand down his face as he thought. His eyes scanned over Tom as if sizing him up. The silence stretched on between them, but it gave Tom enough time to regain some control over himself. His breathing had calmed, but he could still hear his pulse pounding in his ears as he waited for Chris to say something.

With another sigh, Chris finally said, “If it were anyone else I would never consider doing this, but you’re different, Tom. I like you. I may have a deal for you.”

Tom’s chest tightened. He couldn’t believe it. Chris was actually considering changing the ransom. “Anything, Sir,” he whispered desperately.

Chris nodded for a moment as if he were convincing himself of something. “There are some things I’ve noticed since you got here, Tom. Things that aren’t typical in a hostage situation. They’re things I’m not adverse to, mind you, but I was surprised to see them from you.” Tom’s brow knit in confusion and the corner of Chris’s mouth twitched in a smile. “I’ll show you an example, how about.”

Chris took the camera back out, turning it back on, and Tom’s confusion increased. What could Chris possibly be showing him on that camera? He came over and stood next to Tom, leaning down to rest an arm on Tom’s shoulder as the other hand held the camera’s screen in front of him. Chris had the video he’d just recorded of Tom up and pressed play.

The video was zoomed fairly close up so it was just Tom’s head and chest in the frame against the black background. It was the first time since he’d been down in this basement that Tom had actually seen himself. Quite frankly, he looked awful. The bruise from where Chris hit him stretched across his cheek in a mass of red, fading purple, and yellow, there was a red ring around his neck from being choked, and there were little pink scratches from being shoved in the ground. Even with the injuries aside, his hair was a crumpled mess from sleeping on his side, there were shadows beneath his eyes, and his white button-up was wrinkled and dusted with dirt. The video started strangely early and Tom realized that Chris must have turned it on when he’d first set up the camera. 

“Notice here,” Chris said softly, almost directly into his ear, and Tom shivered.

In the video, Tom was looking off to the left and then his mouth fell slightly open as his face flushed red underneath the bruising. From the background you could hear Chris saying, “I hope you don’t mind,” and Tom’s heart almost stopped. Video Tom looked flustered and shut his mouth at the comment, but never tore his gaze away from Chris. Tom’s heart went from stopped to double time. Chris had filmed Tom checking him out. Furthermore, Chris _knew_ that he’d filmed Tom checking him out. Had it been intentional then? Chris turned off the camera and straightened but kept a hand on Tom’s shoulder. Tom slowly looked up at him, not knowing what to expect.

“I started the camera early because I wanted to do an experiment. I wanted to see how you’d react to me changing in front of you,” Chris said with an amused look, “and you didn’t disappoint.” He laughed and Tom swallowed and looked back down, sure his face was turning beet red. “I first noticed something odd when I brought you food last night with the strawberries. You tried so hard not to let my fingers touch your mouth, but when I licked the juice of my thumb, you just couldn’t help yourself.”

Tom wished he could sink into the ground. It was humiliating enough that he had so little control over himself, but it was even more so to be caught at it. Chris scared him and he was ruining part of Tom’s life. There shouldn’t be any room for looks like that, and yet there he was on tape, ogling Chris’s body. He had no justifiable excuse for himself.

“Another thing,” Chris continued, “is that you lean into my touch when I give you a quick massage between positions. Now, I’m not an expert, but most people tend to wish for as little contact as possible from a person restraining them.” Chris smirked and licked his lips. He waited a moment as he let what he was saying sink in. “So answer something for me, Tom…. Do you find me attractive?”

Tom felt frozen, a deer in headlights, caught in front of an inevitable collision and unable to do anything to avoid it. His mind scrambled to understand the purpose of Chris bringing this up now and his heart began to constrict as he got an idea of what Chris’s deal might entail. His face burned with embarrassment as he opened his mouth, but any words he might’ve said got trapped in his throat. He couldn’t lie, it was on tape and Chris hadn’t exaggerated anything he’d listed… but was he really prepared to do “anything” as he said he would before? He had to, he decided. He already had so little dignity in this place, what was the loss of a little more in the face of saving his family from financial ruin. His voice was small when he found it again and said, “I– I do, Sir.”

A grin split Chris’s features. “Oh Tom,” he said laughing. “You’re a fun one, you know that? I should tell you that the feeling is mutual. You’re quite dashing yourself.” He walked around in front of Tom and stood between his knees, and his hands settled on Tom’s neck and tilted his head back to look up at Chris. “So here’s what I have to offer,” he said, his thumbs gently running along Tom’s jaw. “You willingly stay with me as my play thing for a month, and I’ll drop the ransom demand completely.”

Tom closed his eyes and breathed in slowly as he tried to think. The deal went exactly where he thought it would, but for a month? A full month of his life handed over to this violent, unpredictable man? If the stakes were anything but what they were he would never be able to agree to it, but as it was he didn’t see any other way. He tried to avoid thinking of the possible consequences of agreeing to this and only focus on the positive that would come from it. He clenched his teeth to keep from trembling as he opened his eyes to meet Chris’s. Chris was watching him with an expectant look, hardly succeeding in keeping a smug grin off his face, and Tom hated him a little more for it.

“What will it be, Tom,” he said in a deep yet soft voice. “Will you leave this place in 48 hours or in 31 days?”

When it was put like that, Tom’s resolve almost cracked. Part of him told himself that money was just money and it could be earned back, but he could never buy back his lost time or pride here. It was a small part though and he steeled himself against it. Holding Chris’s gaze he swallowed and said, “I’ll do it.”

Chris’s eyes dilated slightly and he purred, “Do what?”

Tom shook a little as he forced himself to directly face the situation. “I’ll–” his voice cracked, “I’ll be your play thing, Sir.”

The grin that Tom had expected didn’t show, but instead Chris looked predatory as though he had just caught his favorite prey. “We are going to have so much fun, pet.”


	4. A Change of Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bargain is on it's way and Tom totally signed up for more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex things finally happen and the rating went up! Also the tags are going to be updated with each new chapter depending on the content. Make sure to scan the tags before reading each new chapter.

Chris went back to taking down the set and Tom had equal measures of relief and trepidation flooding through him. His family was saved from the ransom, but it came with a price. It was only one month, he told himself, it would be over before he knew it. There was a strange mix of excitement with the other feelings as well. It was only a small amount, but he couldn’t deny that there was some appeal to being intimate with Chris. There were worse looking people to service.

The sheet was taken down and the furniture had been put back in place before Chris came back over to Tom. He squatted in front of him, setting his hands on Tom’s knees and running them up his thighs. Chris’s thumbs swept dangerously close to Tom’s crotch before gently running back to his knees. “There’s something I need to clarify with you,” Chris said looking up at Tom as his hands rubbed up and down again. “The deal is that you stay here willingly. That means no struggling to get away, no escape attempts, none of that. That means that if I should ever choose to untie you, you will stay exactly where I tell you to stay of your own volition.” He studied Tom carefully, making sure he understood, and Tom imagined being left unfettered in the basement. Would he be able to willingly keep himself here without trying to escape? He wasn’t sure. Chris saw his hesitation and continued, “If you do try to run, I _will_ catch you, and the ransom will be reinstated at a higher price. Do you understand?”

Tom’s heart sank. If he thought about it, he really had no doubt that Chris would be able to recapture him. On the off chance that he was able to get out of the house, he had no idea what he’d do afterwards. The only thing he knew about his location was that it was in the middle of nowhere. “I understand, Sir. I won’t run.”

Chris smiled at him and squeezed his thigh before untying Tom’s ankles. “Perfect,” he said. “Then you should also know that your status here is going to change. You are no longer my hostage. You are my play thing.” He stood, running his hands down Tom’s arms and then grabbing his wrists. Breath tickled Tom’s ear as Chris leaned towards him and softly said, “And I take very good care of my things.” A tongue darted against his ear before Chris took it between his teeth and lightly pulled it, causing Tom to gasp. Between Chris’s voice and his touch, Tom could already feel heat running down his spine. If he’d thought Chris was attractive in general it was nothing compared to when he actually tried to be. He did feel some shame at his body’s reaction, but pushed it aside as he reasoned he would need to get used to it.

The ropes around his chest and wrists were undone and Chris pulled Tom up by his wrists, keeping a tight grip on them. They were standing almost nose to nose and Tom didn’t know where to look, so he kept his gaze down. “First thing’s first,” Chris said, his breath warm against Tom’s lips, “we need to get you cleaned up.” Chris angled his head and kissed Tom’s jaw and then his neck. Tom’s breath hitched, but then Chris was pulling back, grinning as he maneuvered Tom’s hands behind his back. He readjusted his grip on Tom’s wrists before walking him towards the stairs.

Despite his promise to Chris, his instincts were still reminding him that this was the most freedom he’d had since he got here, and that if there was ever a chance to make a break for it, it was now. He closed his eyes and willed the thoughts away. He had agreed to this. They walked up the stairs and Tom began to feel nervous about not knowing exactly what was happening. Chris reached around him and opened the door before they stepped into a kitchen and dining area. It had a similar unkempt feel as the basement.

The guy who had been at the bank with Chris and had later disposed of Tom’s phone was sitting at a small kitchen table with some leftover chicken and going through papers. Tom had honestly forgotten he was here.

“Out,” Chris ordered. “There’s been a change of plans, take a vacation.” The guy seemed a little slow and wasn’t fully comprehending what Chris was saying. He had paused with the fork halfway to his mouth, his brow knit in confusion.

“Chris– what? What do you mean there’s been a change of plans? Why’s he up here, what’s going on?”

Chris clicked his tongue in annoyance. “What’s happening is you’re getting the fuck out of my house, mate. I’ll call you when I have something new.”

He still looked confused, but he understood Chris’s tone well enough to know he didn’t want to push it. He shoveled the last bit of food into his mouth before dropping the dish into the sink, grabbing some things, and heading out the door. Chris nipped at Tom’s neck and Tom involuntarily flinched. “Just you and me, pet,” Chris murmured into his skin.

They turned away from the kitchen and walked through a large living area that looked oddly nice compared to what Tom had seen so far. There was a black leather sectional, some oceanic paintings, and a large flat screen TV mounted on the wall. They kept walking, though, to the bathroom down a hallway. Once in the bathroom, Chris let go of Tom’s wrists and gave him a warning look. Tom averted his eyes and stood still. Digging through the cupboards, Chris pulled out a disposable razor and a shaving kit along with some other hygiene products. After that, he came over to Tom and began to unbutton his shirt. Tom’s heart picked up its pace with each bit skin that was revealed.

“I’m going to leave you alone for a half an hour while I set some things up,” he said as he worked. “In that time you will shower, shave, and in general clean yourself back up.” The buttons were undone and Chris’s hands ran up Tom’s naked chest and then down his arms, pushing his shirt to the ground. Everywhere Chris touched felt as though a flame had been lit beneath his skin, and his eyes fluttered shut as Chris’s hands ran back down his chest and teased at the waist band of his pants. This was manageable, he told himself. He could handle this.

“When I come back,” Chris said, his voice a rumble in the back of his throat as he undid Tom’s pants and let them drop to the floor, “you will be kneeling in the middle of the floor with your hands behind your back. Understood?”

Tom felt an unexpected coil of heat at the instruction. He wrote it off as just Chris’s voice as he said it. “Yes, Sir,” he said meekly.

Chris smiled and slipped his thumbs into Tom’s underwear, sliding them down his legs and guiding Tom to step out of them and the pants. Chris gathered all of the clothing as he stood up and looked appraisingly over Tom’s now completely exposed form. Tom resisted covering himself and left his hands loose at his sides. Chris hummed in appreciation and again Tom felt a trickle of arousal. Chris looked back up into Tom’s eyes and smirked. “I’ll take these, you won’t be needing them,” he said gesturing to the clothes in his hands. Tom flushed and wondered if Chris was going to allow him to wear anything. “I’ll be back in a half hour.” With another quick scan of Tom’s body, Chris was out of the bathroom and with the door behind him.

Tom let out a sigh, releasing the tension that always built up within him when Chris was around. He crossed his arms over his chest and dropped his head back, closing his eyes for a moment. He tried to think of nothing as much as he could for a moment before walking over to the sink and looking in the mirror. Gingerly he ran his fingers first across his bruised cheek and then neck. He felt so conflicted. Chris had done this to him. Chris had slapped him and choked him, leaving bright reminders of it, and yet here he was unbound and willingly staying in this house. It wasn’t completely willing he knew. There was a threat being held above him to keep him here, but he felt more caged without the ropes than he ever did with them. At least with the ropes on he could still be true to himself and show his desire to leave this place. Now he had to put on an act, he had to show Chris that he didn’t want to run. His hands shook as he lowered them back to the counter and looked himself in the eye. He would survive this.

Tearing his gaze away from the mirror he walked over to the shower and started it. The hot rush of water against his skin was bliss after being restrained for so long. He took as long as he dared washing and massaging his body before he moved on to washing his hair. It felt wonderful to wash out the grease and dirt, threading his fingers through the wet strands and arranging the curls until they were soft again. He lathered his hands with soap and then washed his face, careful not to agitate the bruising or the cuts that had mostly healed by now.

When he was finished, he grabbed a towel and began drying himself off. It felt better than he’d anticipated to be clean again. Slinging the towel around his waist he walked to the sink and grabbed the shaving kit. Looking in the mirror he ran his hand along his jawline; it was a just past a five o’clock shadow. He scritched at his chin before lathering it all up with shaving cream and getting to work. It was strange using products he wasn’t used to and discomforting to not smell the way he usually did, but he pushed away the idea of anything here being normal. He was getting quite good at forcing thoughts away by now. Rinsing his face and then taking the towel to pat it dry, he looked up in the mirror. He looked a lot better now. The shadows under his eyes were ebbing away and his body was free of dust and dirt. The bruise and ring around his neck were still obvious, but nothing short of makeup could be done about that.

He heard Chris walking down the hallway and he panicked wondering how much time he had left. Quickly he knelt down in the center of the tile and winced as his knees connected harder than he’d intended for them too. He waited but the footsteps kept moving towards another room down the hall. Tom sighed and then pulled off the towel from around his waist. He had considered keeping it on for some semblance of decency, but knew that Chris wouldn’t stand for it. So instead he folded it and put it under his knees for something a little more giving than the tile to kneel on. Slowly he laced his fingers together behind his back.

It was roughly five more minutes before Chris opened the door to see him kneeling there. His smile had a hungry edge to it as he looked Tom over and then walked to stand in front him. Fingers carded through Tom’s hair and then pulled his head back so Chris could better look at his face. He hummed and said, “Much better.” His other hand came up to stroke along Tom’s freshly shaven face. Chris’s growing arousal was apparent as he studied Tom. “And you follow directions so well.”

Between the light touches and Chris’s obvious appreciation, it became harder for Tom to keep his own body in check. He wanted to let his eyes shut and lean in to the touches, but he refused to. He would not sink to that point so fast. Chris was still a danger to him and Tom couldn’t just forget all of the things that he’d done. He cast his eyes down and worked on keeping his breathing as steady as possible. He may be allowing Chris to do what he wanted with his body, but Tom would not give Chris the satisfaction of receiving any genuine affection from him.

Chris had stepped forward again, his hips now right in front of Tom’s face. With his hand still in Tom’s hair, Chris pulled his face forward against his growing erection. “Do you see how happy I am with this arrangement we’ve made?” he said, his voice taking on a huskier tone. “Show me how much you appreciate my generosity.”

Tom blushed hot, steeling himself as he rubbed his face against Chris’s crotch, the scent of his sex infiltrating his senses. Chris nudged his head for more so he placed open mouthed kisses along his member and Chris moaned softly above him, stroking his hand through Tom’s hair. Tom continued nuzzling and kissing until the fabric of Chris’s jeans was damp and a hand pulled his head back. Chris’s eyes were almost black with a only sliver of blue around them. “So appreciative,” he mumbled as he began to undo his own pants. Tom’s body was reacting of its own accord and heat was slowly coiling in his gut at what they were doing.

Chris pulled out his cock and stroked it slowly in front of Tom’s face. It was large enough that Tom felt some nerves about how well he’d be able to take it, and just prayed that Chris would take proper time to prep him when it came to that. “Suck it,” Chris said watching Tom intently. Tom shuffled forward, bringing his hands up to Chris’s hips but they were quickly batted away. “Keep your hands behind your back.” Tom’s eyes flicked up in hesitation before folding his hands behind him again.

He leaned forward and took the head into his mouth, wetting it with his tongue and closing his lips around it. A part of him broke in that moment, knowing he was past the point of turning back. His lips were around Chris’s cock and Tom assumed it would be a common thing for the next month. He was really sinking to the point of sex to protect his family. Hardening himself against those thoughts, he did his best to let go, and decided to just do his best to please Chris. Tom worked the tip a little longer before taking more into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, Chris sighing and making little appreciative noises above, giving him some measure of encouragement. He tightened the grip on his hands so as to not have them come forward unconsciously. Pulling back until Chris’s now completely erect cock was mostly out of his mouth, he angled his head to kiss and lick down the side of it, laving at the seam on the underside.

“Look at me,” Chris said gruffly, panting lightly. Tom looked up to meet Chris’s eyes as best he could. He moved to take Chris back into his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth, Chris holding the eye contact and murmuring praise. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this. Those pretty lips were made to be wrapped around a fat cock, weren’t they? So fucking talented.” Tom felt himself flush at the words and his own cock gave a twitch of interest. Closing his eyes he took Chris in as far as he could, but he was too big to deep throat without practice. Still he tried, making it to the coarse hair at the base before choking and having to pull back. Tears slipped from his eyes as he coughed. As Tom caught his breath, Chris grabbed his cock and tapped it against Tom’s cheek and running it down his face in a crude mimicry of a caress that left wet streaks of spit and precum across his skin.

Tom opened his mouth again and Chris tilted his hips forward, angling so his cock pressed obscenely against the inside of Tom’s cheek. He pulled back and pushed forward several times, Tom doing his best to lick it as he pushed against his cheek, before finally letting it go straight in Tom’s mouth again. Chris put a hand on the back of Tom’s head and began thrusting forcefully into him, apparently done with letting Tom control the pace. More tears welled up in Tom’s eyes each time Chris’s cock hit the back of his throat and it was a struggle to keep his hands behind his back and not brace himself against Chris’s hips. Chris started muttering praise again as he used Tom, who was doing his best to keep up. After a couple minutes, Chris pulled out and said, “Open your mouth, stick out your tongue.” Tom’s stomach clenched, knowing what was Chris wanted, but he complied. Chris stroked himself hard and fast and Tom flinched when the first streak of cum hit his upper lip. Most of it landed on his tongue and around his mouth but a few strings hit his cheek and one across an eye.

Tom felt unbelievably degraded, but he also couldn’t ignore the fact that his own cock was mostly erect at this point. “Keep your mouth open,” Chris said roughly and Tom opened the eye that didn’t have cum over it to look up at him, embarrassment settling over him as he sat there with his mouth open and cum on his face. “God, you’re pretty,” Chris said as he tucked himself back in. “I wish I had the camera, I would take a picture of this.” A pang of nervousness went through Tom at the thought of Chris potentially taking photos of him over the next month. He hoped it was just a passing thought and that he wouldn’t act on it. He couldn’t have something like that existing.

Chris waited, studying him long enough for Tom to be uncomfortable before smirking and saying, “Lick and swallow what can reach.” More embarrassment mingled with arousal washed over him as he closed his mouth and swallowed what was on his tongue before licking around his lips and on his chin, the salty taste coating his tongue. “Such a good boy,” Chris said, swiping his thumb over a string on his cheek and pushing the digit into Tom’s mouth for him to clean. Tom licked around the finger and, humoring Chris, hollowed his cheeks around it eliciting a curse from him. As Chris pulled his thumb back he pushed down Tom’s lower lip, looking at him fondly. “Let’s get you cleaned up again.”

Tom closed his eye again and listened to the sound of water running and then a warm wash cloth was brushing against his face. When he was clean the rag was pulled away, and Tom opened his eyes just as Chris brushed a thumb lightly over his bruised cheek. Tom watched as Chris’s face took on a look of concentration with just a trace of guilt, but then Chris’s eyes flicked to Tom’s to see him watching and the look was gone, replaced with an easy smile. Tom had to wonder again what was going through Chris’s head. The aggressive role would be consistent for so long, but then it would slip and Tom felt like he was looking at something private that no one was supposed to see. It was irrational and Tom couldn’t make sense of it. The role was back in place though as Chris threw the rag in the sink and his gaze raked over Tom, settling on his partially erect cock. Then a hand was on Tom’s head again, angling it back to look directly at Chris, who lifted a bare foot to gently rub along his cock. Tom couldn’t help the small gasp and shudder that ran through him at the touch. Chris smirked and asked, “Did you enjoy sucking my cock, pet?”

Tom swallowed as Chris continued to tease him with is foot. “Yes, Sir,” he managed to say, knowing any other answer would be deemed a lie. If he were honest with himself, something he was trying not to do, it really would’ve been a lie to say anything else, his cock was evidence enough of that.

Chris took his foot away and Tom sighed, grateful for and frustrated by the lack of attention. He watched Tom and waited a beat before saying, “Let’s move somewhere a little more comfortable, yeah? Stand up.” Tom stood, making sure to keep his hands behind his back, and Chris stepped into his space, his thigh grinding against Tom’s erection and making him groan. Chris grinned as he ghosted his hands up Tom’s sides and then pinched his nipples. Tom hissed and Chris chuckled saying “Come along then.” He moved behind Tom and proceeded to walk him out of the bathroom to a bedroom at the end of the hall.

The first thing Tom noticed in the bedroom was the coil of ropes on the bed, and he shrank back a little at the thought of being bound again. Chris had said that things were going to change now that wasn’t a hostage, but being tied up didn’t seem to be one of those things. Chris’s chest was flush against his back and he felt breath against his ear as a hand came around to run down his abdomen to his softening cock. “Lay back on the bed,” he said murmured into Tom’s ear. “You have permission to unclasp your hands, but don’t you dare touch yourself.” Chris wrapped his finger’s around Tom and gave him a few pumps that had him arching into the touch. He let go and stepped back. Tom glanced behind him as he brought his hands to his sides to see Chris looking smug. Letting out an unsteady breath, Tom climbed onto the bed and lying on his back with his hands resolutely at his sides.

Chris climbed on the bed over him, dragging one of the ropes to rest by Tom’s head before running a hand down his arm and grabbing a his wrist. Chris’s gaze swept hungrily over Tom’s body and the hand on his wrist squeezed almost to point of being painful. Chris sat up, grabbing the other wrist, and brought them up above him. Tom didn’t move as he grabbed the rope and began tying them together. The other end of the rope was then tied to a wrought iron bar of the headboard and pulled tight so Tom had no give to lift his arms. Tom couldn’t help but humorlessly think how convenient it was for Chris to have a headboard like this. His attention was brought back to his body as Chris moved and his hands wandered again. They skimmed across his belly and only just brushed around the base of his cock before sliding around the inside of his thigh. Tom’s breath shook as his cock hardened a little more at the teasing touch. The touch left again, though, and Chris stood up. He looked far too pleased with himself, and Tom hated it.

Chris grabbed another rope and ran a hand down Tom’s calf before tying the rope around his ankle and then drawing it out to the corner of the bed and securing it there. His other leg was drawn out and tied to the opposite corner leaving Tom feeling exposed with his legs spread and hands tied above him. Chris sat on the bed next to him and his hand went back to skimming around his abs, hips, and thighs, but never touching his cock.

“Now that you’re settled let’s have a talk,” Chris said, his finger following the v of his hips before turning to go along the inside of his though. Tom held back a groan. “Do you know much about BDSM, pet?”

Tom frowned as he thought about the handful videos and pictures he’d seen of severe looking people dressed in leather or latex while brandishing a whip against someone naked and bound. He knew it involved bondage and dominance and submission, but he’d never been interested enough to look any further into what it was. Sex was great as it was and he didn’t really feel the need to get crazy with it. Ignoring the light touches that were circling closer his groin he answered, “Only a little, Sir.”

Chris hummed as his hand finally found its way to Tom’s cock, but only to give it a light pump before going back to drawing circles on his hips. The touches had Tom getting steadily more aroused no matter how indifferent he told himself he felt. Chris smiled and said, “This is going to be a learning experience for you then isn’t it? We’ll ease into it, don’t worry.” Tom didn’t care for the idea of being eased into anything. He had to wonder what he had gotten himself into with this deal. “How about I give you a quick lesson now? Purely informative.” Chris’s hand came to his cock again and this time it stroked him until he was completely hard. Even dry, the touch had Tom panting and pushing into Chris’s hand as pleasure built up in him. The thought of not giving Chris any show of desire from him disappeared as Chris jerked him off. He arched his back and whined, muttering a plea as his balls tightened, but right as he was about to come Chris stopped. Tom dropped back to the bed and groaned in frustration.

“There are a couple different parts to the acronym,” Chris said with a straight face as though he hadn’t just brought Tom to the edge and left him there. His hand had gone back gently running across his skin. “The first is bondage and discipline. You’re already familiar with both of these.” A smirk flitted across Chris’s face. “The bondage will be more than ropes later, but I’ll need to go shopping for that, and as far as discipline goes…” his voice lowered to a purr, “you follow orders so well it’s hardly been necessary.” The image of his bruised face looking back at him in the mirror flashed in Tom’s mind and he shuddered. He hoped discipline would continue to be unnecessary. “The next part,” Chris continued, “is dominance and submission, but again we’ve already dabbled into that haven’t we, pet?”

Chris’s fingers brushed against his still stiff cock and Tom replied, “Yes, Sir.” His voice sounded wrecked, and he wished Chris would get through what he was saying a little faster to give him a release. The only reason he was able focus on what Chris was saying and not just how much he wanted to come was because he knew it directly affected his future. Chris was basically telling Tom that he had no control whatsoever so long as he was here. Chris was the dominant one and Tom was the submissive. It occurred to him that safewords and the like were usually used along side these things, but he doubted Chris would afford him the luxury. This wasn’t some scene from a porno or a couple trying something new in their love life. Tom had no out from this until the month was up, not unless he wanted to go back to being a ransom tool.

“The last part of the acronym,” Chris said, his hand slipping further down to fondle Tom’s balls drawing a long whine from him, “is sadism and masochism. This is the new part. Pleasure from inflicting and receiving pain.” His grip tightened on Tom’s balls making him yell out and pull against the bonds, instinctually trying to defend himself. Chris let go and began stroking his cock again but in such a light grip, there was hardly any gratification. Tom whimpered as he relaxed, his hips canting forward trying to get more from Chris. His head lolled against the pillow as he panted, his body shaking from the sudden switch and need to get off. Chris was grinning down at him again and Tom couldn’t bring himself to care that he was putty in his hands at this point.

Chris’s expression softened and he swiped his thumb over the slit of Tom’s cock, smearing the fluid that was leaking out over the head. “There is an important distinction you need to make though,” he said lowering his voice. “You will find pleasure here, but only as it pleases me. My pleasure comes first and foremost.” His hand finally wrapped properly around Tom’s cock and began stroking it. Tom gasped and panted, pushing into Chris’s grip as he felt the familiar pressure build up in him. “And if it pleases me to deny you your pleasure…” Chris said catching and holding Tom’s gaze, sending a small trill of panic through him as the words sank in, “then I will.” Chris stopped and gave his cock a quick squeeze before letting go, and Tom almost sobbed at being brought to the edge and denied again. Chris stood up then, wiping his hand on his jeans and smiling far too innocently. He bent over Tom and kissed him on the forehead saying, “I need to do some shopping for us. You hang tight and I’ll see you in a couple hours.”

Tom watched in disbelief as Chris walked out the door and shut it behind him. He could feel his cock still throbbing with want for release and he twisted desperately against the bonds. Literally any friction at this point would be enough. If he could close his legs or turn to rub against the bed he could come, but he was stuck, arms lashed above his head and legs spread wide. He threw his head back with a groan and cursed, hating and wanting Chris more than ever in that moment. There was nothing he could do but wait. Letting out a slow breath, he closed his eyes and willed the time to pass as quickly as possible. One month, he told himself, it was only one month.


	5. How Things Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is excited to have a new toy and Tom doesn't know what he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO EMBARRASSED BY HOW LONG IT'S BEEN SINCE I UPDATED THIS
> 
> I could make excuses but they're pretty useless so I'll just say I'll try my best to never make you wait this long for an update again.

Tom had fallen asleep not long after Chris left. Even spread out, the bed was a lot more comfortable than the couch had been last night. Dreams of blond hair, ropes, and whips plagued him and it was more than a little frustrating to wake up half hard from them. It’d been awful enough to slowly feel his erection flag after Chris had initially left, but now he had to relive part of it again. He stared at the ceiling waiting for the feeling to go away and wondering how much longer it would be before Chris got back. There were still no clocks in the room, but unlike the basement there was a window. The blinds were closed so he could only go by the light that slipped through the cracks, but it looked like it was sometime in the early afternoon.

When Tom heard the crunch of gravel sometime later it was still bright through the gaps around the blinds. He hadn’t had to wait as long as he’d feared, but worry built in him as he thought about what Chris had meant when he said he had shopping to do for “them.” He would find out sooner rather than later he imagined. The muted sound of a door opening and closing reached the bedroom and Tom could hear Chris moving around on the other side of the house. Then things got quiet and enough time passed for Tom to get anxious, but the sound returned and got closer and closer until there was the click of the doorknob turning and Chris was walking through the door. He had a backpack with him that he dropped on the floor as he grinned at Tom, taking in the sight he’d set up earlier.

“I hope you weren’t too bored waiting for me,” he said, his eyes raking over Tom’s naked body as he slowly approached. “I promise I’ll make it up to you,” Chris purred, crawling up the bed and hovering over Tom. Tom felt a little lightheaded as he met Chris’s intense gaze. His body was still thirsty for any sort of intimacy and he was already reacting to the proximity. Tom sucked in a breath as a warm hand settled on his hip and stroked up and down his skin. Chris’s pupils were dilating as he watched Tom’s face, and he had to lower his eyes, unsure of what he was supposed to be feeling.

Hot breath ghosted along his jaw for a moment before there were lips and teeth on his skin. Chris nipped and licked down Tom’s neck, and he involuntarily arched into it, gasping when Chris bit hard at his collarbone before sucking a bruise into the spot. A low whine escaped Tom’s lips as Chris dragged blunt nails down his waist.

“You don’t know how much I thought of fucking your perfect ass while I was out,” Chris muttered into Tom’s skin and Tom shuddered, his breathing quickening with the knowledge that Chris would be entering him this soon. Chris leaned up and took off his shirt in one swift movement, throwing it to the floor. His hands pressed flat against Tom’s hips and then traveled up and squeezed his chest together to create a shallow line of cleavage. “You’re so pretty. You need to know that.” Arousal spiked in Tom at the strange treatment and Chris’s words. He shut his eyes tight and tried to disconnect from what Chris was doing. He didn’t want to think about why he was being turned on by any of this.

A weight lifted off the bed and Tom opened his eyes to see Chris standing to undo his jeans, pushing them and his boxers past his ankles. His size was no less daunting than it had been earlier. Unzipping a pocket of the backpack he’d brought in with him earlier, he pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Halfway through opening the box he paused and his brow furrowed. He looked over at Tom with a quizzical look before asking, “Are you clean?”

Tom was so focused on the fact that he was about to be fucked by Chris, that it took a second for him to understand what was being asked. When he realized what the question meant and why Chris would ask that halfway through opening a box of condoms, he blushed. He wanted to lie, say he had herpes or something, to keep Chris from going bareback, but he knew the lie wouldn’t hold up long. “Yes, Sir,” he finally answered and blushed further as he heard how wrecked his voice sounded without even being touched.

That grin was back on Chris’s face and Tom felt more vulnerable if that was possible. The box of condoms was dropped to the floor and Chris tossed the bottle of lube on the bed. Instead of climbing back on top of Tom, though, Chris began to undo one of Tom’s ankles. The freedom was short lived as his knee was guided to bend and the rope was being woven around and between his thigh and calf, keeping his leg securely folded. The process was repeated with the other leg, forcing both of his legs to stay in that bent position. Tom drew his legs together, momentarily giving himself some decency, but Chris was back on the bed again and pushed Tom’s knees to meet his chest, exposing his ass.

“Open your legs, pet, let me see you,” Chris said, his voice low rumble in his throat.

Tom’s skin flushed and more heat filled his cock at the sound of Chris’s voice. Slowly, he let his knees fall to either side, keeping them near his sides. Chris gently pushed them even further apart, the burning stretch almost making him groan. Tom was completely open to Chris who hummed and ran his hands over Tom’s thighs, barely grazing along the side of his balls before a thumb swept down his perineum and settled against his hole. “So fucking pretty,” Chris mumbled and Tom panted, his tongue darting out to wet dry lips.

Chris shuffled back a little further and bent down, placing kisses along the inside of his thigh before biting the tendon at the juncture of his pelvis and thigh. Tom couldn’t help the small shout that left him. The sting of the bite lingered as Tom felt Chris’s nose brush along his ass. Breath tickled his skin and then he gasped as Chris licked a broad stripe across his hole. The muscles involuntarily clenched and more blood filled out Tom’s cock as Chris proceeded to kiss and lick at his ass, tongue probing at his hole until it was wet and loosened. Tom had just enough sense about him to keep his legs open but that was it. All thoughts except for the feeling of that tongue in his ass were chased from his mind.

Chris worked him over until he was a whimpering mess and too far gone to care who it was doing this to him. Broken curses and half-formed pleas came from him as his cock became fully erect, the earlier denial and the frustrating dreams leaving him even more desperate than he otherwise would’ve been. Chris bit into the meat of his ass hard enough to leave a mark and then crawled back up Tom to hover over his face, their noses brushing as they met each other’s gaze. Chris was smiling and Tom just breathed heavily, still unable to think coherently. Chris kissed the corner of this mouth and then Tom felt a heavy hand glide down his thigh and come to settle just next to his groin.

“Think you’re wet enough for me to take you like this?” Chris muttered against Tom’s jaw. Tom could feel the smile against his skin and his breath quickened as the hand moved and a finger pressed against his hole. With a little more pressure Chris’s thick finger was sliding in and Tom groaned. Chris pushed into him until his finger was completely buried inside Tom. “Look at that hungry little ass, taking it in so easily.” Chris sat up bringing one hand to Tom’s hip as the other slowly pumping in and out of him. The slow pace was torture, Chris curling his finger up every now and then to brush against his prostate, but it was never hard or fast enough to get any real satisfaction from it.

A second finger was pushed in on the next stroke and Tom made a choked sound somewhere between pleasure and pain. The wetness from Chris eating him out was already drying, but Chris steadily forced it in anyways. Tom tried to relax as much as possible to let Chris in but there was nothing he could do about the dry burn of skin on skin as the fingers pushed gradually in and out of him. Chris scissored his fingers then and Tom clenched his eyes shut as he cursed. He heard Chris chuckle and then the fingers were curling up inside of him to tease that spot and Tom’s breath hitched. Chris withdrew his hand again and there was just enough pause that Tom opened his eyes to see what Chris was doing and was relieved to see he’d grabbed the bottle of lube and was coating his fingers with it. When he was satisfied, Tom had no warning for the three fingers that were shoved into his ass, pushing a strangled cry from him. Chris kept up a steady pace and Tom was convinced that if he would just curl his fingers he would be able to come.

Chris’s patience with teasing and prepping Tom was wearing fast, though. He growled and pulled his hand roughly out of Tom before grabbing the bottle of lube again and coating his cock with it. Tom felt the muscles of his ass flutter and clench at the loss but it was short lived as Chris lined himself up and pushed the fat head of his cock into Tom’s loosened hole. Even with the prep, Chris’s size had Tom moaning and his legs quivered with the effort of holding them up and open. Chris moaned and leaned down, burying his face in Tom’s neck as gave shallow pumps until he was fully seated in Tom.

“God, you’re tight,” he said, his voice rough with desire. “I knew you’d be worth this deal.” He bit at Tom’s neck before sucking a bruise into the skin and Tom hissed. Keeping his face in Tom’s skin Chris began pounding into him, done with the teasing and now just chasing his own pleasure. The lewd slapping of skin on skin filled the bedroom and it took all of Tom’s will to keep himself from begging for more. He bit his lips and dropped his head back as Chris fucked him and dragged his lips and teeth across his collar bones. His own cock lay hard and untouched on his stomach, throbbing every time Chris hit his prostate. Teeth grazed down his chest and found a nipple, taking it none too gently into his mouth and sucking on it. Tom’s will was slipping away from him at the rough treatment, finally cracking when Chris ran his nails down Tom’s sides. The arousal with no relief was too much.

“G- ah! God, please let me come,” Tom groaned out. If he thought his voice sounded wrecked before, it was nothing to what it sounded like now. He would’ve been embarrassed if he wasn’t so desperate.

Chris’s fingers dug almost painfully into his hips and he thrust particularly hard into Tom making him cry out. “Respect,” he growled and Tom’s heart clenched at the muted threat.

“Sir, please,” he tried again, gasping. “I need to come, Sir.” Chris paused in his thrusting, cock filling Tom completely. He propped himself up and met Tom’s eyes, breathing almost as hard as Tom was. Hair was falling around Chris’s face out of the ponytail previously holding it back, his skin was flushed red, and his blue eyes held nothing but desire. It was strangely honest and Tom felt a little flustered by it. A grin quickly spread across Chris’s features and grabbed Tom’s legs, shoving them back so his knees were at his shoulders and his ass was in the air. He arranged himself to be kneeling without ever letting his cock leave Tom’s ass and then began pistoning in and out of him.

The position had Chris hitting his prostate on almost every stroke and Tom practically sobbed with pleasure. Chris began murmuring under his breath as the pleasure built. “Yeah, you like that?” he said, never breaking pace. “This what you wanted? To have a fat cock up that tight ass of yours and make that pretty little head of yours forget about anything else? Greedy slut, you probably were dreaming of this the moment you got here.”

Tom was so close to coming and so far gone that all he could do was nod and moan. The familiar sensation of being about to come was building in him and this time Chris kept going. Finally pleasure washed through his body and warmed his skin. Because of the angle the first streak of come hit Tom on his chin, the rest of it decorating his chest and neck. Unthinkingly, his tongue swiped at the mess on his chin and he swallowed his own come, Chris growling at the sight. His body went slack and became pliant in Chris’s hold as he fucked into him harder. The continued stimulation was overwhelming and bordering on painful, but thankfully Chris began to lose rhythm as he got closer to his own release. Within moments Chris was doubling over him, hips flush against Tom’s ass, and shooting his seed deep inside of him.

After a few more shallow pumps, Chris stilled completely and Tom felt his cock go soft inside of him. Blonde hair dropped to Tom’s shoulder and hot breath puffed against his skin as they came back to themselves. Tom shut his eyes in shame of how needy he’d been. He felt wrong and dirty for more than just the cum drying on his chest and pooling inside of him.

After a minute or so like that, Chris leaned back up and slowly pulled out of Tom, holding Tom’s legs so his ass stayed up. As Chris lowered his legs down onto the bed, Tom could feel his cum dripping down out of his hole and Tom wished he could disappear. A finger swiped at the stream and pushed some of it back into Tom.

“Next time, after I come in you,” Chris said in a soft rumble, “I’m going to put a plug in that cute ass of yours so that my seed stays in you and you’ll know exactly who owns you here.”

Tom swallowed and shivered at the thought. With the haze of pleasure fading fast he was able to think more clearly again. This was what he had agreed to. It was one thing to think about in theory, but now it was in practice and he could hardly believe how much of himself he was giving to Chris. It was more than his body that he was giving away, it was part of his mind and desires as well. He was never going to come out of this month as the same person he was going into it, and that terrified him.

Chris got off the bed and pulled his boxers back on before walking out the door, returning moments later with a wet washcloth. He cleaned the drying come off Tom’s chest and ass, showing traces of that odd gentleness again in the soft touches. It was just those traces though, nothing more. Everything else about him was very smug and self-assured. The rag was tossed onto a pile of dirty clothes and Chris crouched down my the backpack he’d brought in earlier. “I got you a present, pet. Do you want to see it?”

Tom closed his eyes for a moment. No he really would rather not, he thought to himself but aloud he answered, “Yes, Sir.” Warily, he watched Chris open the bag and flash a grin at him that could almost be described as eager. He dug through a pocket before standing up holding a short length of black leather with a few metal loops along it. A collar, Tom quickly realized and his heart sank a little.

The bed dipped as Chris sat next to his chest, facing the headboard. His brow knit as he looked at Tom’s neck and hand reached out to lightly trace along what Tom knew was the mark where the rope had choked him last night. A part of Tom felt satisfied that it seemed to bother Chris. It should, it was his fault after all. Tom hoped that all of the things Chris was doing would come back to haunt him and that karma would hit him hard, sooner rather than later. Chris seemed to be moving on already, though, as he picked up the collar and instructed Tom to lift his head so he could reach around it. The inside of the collar was made a softer fabric that was gentle on his skin. Chris secured it loose enough to not be uncomfortable, but tight enough that Tom wouldn’t be able to forget it was there. A small padlock was produced from somewhere and Chris clipped through the clasp ensuring Tom wouldn’t be able to remove it himself. 

The collar was twisted so that one of the D-rings was facing forward and Chris hooked his finger through it, lightly pulling it up forcing Tom’s head to follow. “This is going to be on for the entire time you’re here,” Chris said. “It’ll come off when you shower, but other than that this is our contract. Maybe by the end of the month, you’ll be so used to it you’ll want to keep it.” He smirked and Tom struggled to not glare in return.

“Here,” Chris said jumping up from the bed, “I want you to see it.” After a couple minute the ropes around his legs were undone and Tom sighed in relief and stretched them out as Chris made quick work of the ropes around his wrists as well. He was coaxed up from the bed and Chris gathered Tom’s wrists in one hand behind his back. As they walked back towards the bathroom there was a soft clink of the lock against the buckle with each step he took and he felt like a dog for it. Chris faced him to the mirror above the sink and set his chin on Tom’s shoulder. “What do you think?” he asked softly, not unlike the way one would ask their sweetheart what they thought of a new piece of expensive jewelry that was just bought for them.

Tom opened his mouth but couldn’t make himself respond. The image he made was nothing he ever imagined he would look like. There were bite marks and bruises along his neck and color bones, his hair was a mess, and quite honestly he looked fucked out. The black of the collar stood stark against his paler skin and it hid the bruising around his neck completely. It was a demeaning look, but it didn’t repulse him the way he thought it would. If it weren’t for the lock and the bruise across his cheek he could have fooled himself into thinking that he was just getting a little more adventurous with his sex life.

He could see Chris watching him curiously in the mirror and found his voice again. “It… it’s very nice, Sir,” he said quietly and Chris smiled with his teeth.

“And what do we say when people buy us gifts?” he prompted, pressing his lips to Tom’s shoulder and smiling, never looking away from his eyes.

Trepidation and something Tom was afraid to label as arousal seeped through him at being forced to thank Chris for something like this. He dropped his gaze and said, “Thank you, Sir.”

Chris’s head lifted from Tom’s shoulder and a kiss was placed against his jaw. “You are very welcome, pet.”


	6. A Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds out a little more about Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. SO. Sorry. This was a terrible wait and this chapter doesn't even have a lot of kinky goodies to try and make up for it. Between school, work, and my health I can't make any promises on a timeline, but I will say I'm determined to give this fic an ending.

Tom wasn’t sure if he hated himself or Chris more just then. There was no way for him to deny that his body was obviously enjoying what Chris was putting him through, but he also couldn’t forget that this wasn’t his choice, that he was essentially a prisoner forced to put on a front of willingness. Still… there was something arousing about having the decision taken away from him.

The day continued with Tom on his knees at Chris’s feet in the living room as he did some work on his laptop, distractedly petting Tom’s hair every now and then, but he was still naked and Chris didn’t showing any inclination to remedy that. The light touches through his hair were relaxing and Tom couldn’t help but tip his head into them. He kept his eyes on the floor so he never saw how Chris took that, but he could imagine the teasing smirk.

When evening set in Chris put his laptop aside and stood to stretch, announcing it was time for supper. He helped Tom onto his legs, which had long since fallen asleep causing him to almost fall into Chris. In the kitchen he was tied to a dining chair with his knees spread and arms pulled back behind him. Chris ate first before feeding Tom again, but now with a lot more touching than before. One hand rested on Tom’s thigh while the other put food in his mouth, fingers always lingering on his lips and sometimes pushing past them for Tom to suck on.

Chris made no effort to disguise his lust and when they were finished eating, he barely had the patience to unbind Tom from the chair let alone rebind him in the bedroom. Chris had physically lifted him from the kitchen, carrying him to the bedroom and throwing him facedown on the bed. Tom’s hips were pulled into the air and his hands were brought around behind him to be held in a vice grip of just one of Chris’s hands. Just enough time was spent opening Tom up for it not to be unpleasant for either of them, and there was no teasing this time around. Chris rutted mercilessly into him as he lay with his face buried in the sheets unable to do anything but take it and moan. The lock on the collar clinked lightly against the buckle with each hard thrust, reminding him again of the tag on a dog collar. Tom came first spilling onto the blanket below. He was grateful for it because he had the feeling that if Chris had come before him, he wouldn’t have bothered to see to Tom’s release. Chris came inside of him again and stayed there, leaning over Tom and breathing hotly onto his back as he recovered.

They stayed like that until Chris came back to himself and pulled out making Tom moan as he felt the slow trickle of wetness leak out of him. Heat flared weakly in his belly at the feeling of it despite having just come. When Chris got off the bed, Tom flinched as he remembered his earlier promise to plug him, but either Chris was too tired or he had forgotten because he was cleaning both of them up and telling Tom to stand up off the bed. The blanket was pulled back and tossed to the closet floor, Chris grabbing a different, lighter blanket to throw over the bed.

“Get in,” Chris said gruffly as he stifled a yawn. Tom frowned and looked up at him. Get in… bed? As in completely unbound and sleeping in an actual bed? This wasn’t something he was expecting so he wasn’t processing the idea as easily as he should’ve. Chris’s patience seemed to be wearing thin as he waited for Tom to comply and he was frowning right back. “If you’d rather, I’m sure I could come up with some sort of arrangement on the couch downstairs.”

Tom started. “No, sorry, Sir.” He lifted up the covers and slipped under them lying on his back. Chris crawled in next to him and shuffled them until he was spooning Tom, a heavy arm wrapped around his waist. The situation was far more intimate than anything Tom had imagined would occur here. He thought it was going to be all about sex and being used or embarrassed, not something as seemingly innocent as cuddling. Although to be fair it wasn’t completely innocent. He could feel Chris’s soft dick pressed against his sore ass.

Chris sighed, his breath tickling the back of Tom’s neck before pulling him a little closer. “You did well today,” Chris rumbled in his ear. Tom suppressed a shiver. “On the days you’re very good, you’ll be allowed to sleep here. You didn’t quite earn this today, but, as I said earlier, I’ll let you ease into it.” Chris’s fingers were dusting lightly across Tom stomach as he spoke. “So sleep well, pet, because tomorrow is when the fun really begins.” He nipped Tom’s ear to punctuate the statement before resettling himself to sleep.

“Of course, Sir,” Tom said hardly above a whisper. Minutes passed and Chris’s hand eventually stilled on his front and the breath on the back of his neck became slow and even. Tom tried to will himself to sleep. He was tired, that was for sure, but between analyzing how his body reacted to Chris and worrying about what Chris’s idea of “fun” would be, he couldn’t get his mind to relax. Images and ideas played themselves out in his thoughts, none of them comforting. If it were just him in the bed he would’ve tossed and turned as the minutes ticked by, but he was firmly anchored to Chris’s broad chest by the thick arm around him, holding him tight even in sleep, and the collar didn’t help his cause. Its gentle pressure on his throat kept bringing his attention to it, and he couldn’t stop running a finger underneath it, to pull it from his skin. After a while he stubbornly tried to quiet his mind and focus on breathing deeply. It felt like hours had passed when he finally slipped into an uneasy sleep.

\---

Tom woke slowly the next morning, gradually becoming aware of the solid warmth against his back and wrapped around his waist. In the haze of only being half awake, it was comfortable and he felt secure. Fingers were dusting lightly across his stomach and he leaned back into the embrace. A contended sigh was almost past his lips when his brain caught up with his senses and his body tensed. A ghost of a chuckle danced across his neck and a low voice said in his ear, “Good morning, pet.”

Tom resisted shuddering, but couldn’t stop the bloom of heat under his cheeks at the sound of Chris’s voice rough with sleep. He swallowed and said in his own sleep worn voice, “Good morning, Sir.”

Chris’s hand wandered across Tom’s skin to his chest, briefly toying with a nipple before skimming back down to his hip. He pulled Tom back so that his ass was flush against Chris’s own naked hips. Tom was still sore from last night and involuntarily clenched at the feel of Chris’s dick against his cheeks. Chris leisurely rolled his hips a couple times against Tom's ass and sighed in his ear. He had to bite his lip from mirroring the sound, but that was all the further things went as Chris pressed a quick kiss to the back of his neck and mumbled, “Let’s go eat breakfast.”

They got out of bed and Chris thankfully made no move towards rebinding Tom. Tom watched as Chris pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and he became conscious of his own nakedness. It was going on a full day since Tom had worn any clothes. It wasn’t like he had anything to hide from Chris at this point, but there was a level of security that came from being clothed. He decided to take the risk of asking.

“Sir?” he said tentatively.

Chris cocked an eyebrow as he walked over to him, running his hands down Tom’s arms and lightly grabbing his wrists. “Yes, pet?”

“Uh…” His voice shook a little with nerves. Logically there wasn’t anything to be nervous about, but he still couldn’t predict Chris’s moods or reactions and it made him hesitant to ask anything unprompted. He kept his gaze down focusing on Chris’s chest rather than his face. “I was wondering if I could… um… wear something.”

Chris didn’t respond right away, but the grip on Tom’s wrists stayed light, so he took that as a sign that Chris wasn’t angry with him for asking. He chanced a look up and saw a thoughtful look on Chris’s face. “Are you cold?” he asked.

“No, Sir,” Tom said because, truthfully, he wasn’t. Chris had sown a seed of fear in Tom at the prospect of lying to him, even for something as small as his temperature.

“Then not yet,” Chris said, the familiar smirk tugging at his lips. “After breakfast we’ll get you something to wear, how’s that sound?”

Tom sighed in relief at the prospect of wearing something again soon. “It sounds good, Sir, thank you.”

Chris winked and directed Tom out of the room towards the kitchen. He slapped Tom’s ass as he followed behind, drawing a startled sound from Tom. “Let’s go eat then.”

In the kitchen, Chris pointed to one of the dining chairs and said, “Sit. Hold your arms behind the back of the chair and don’t let go unless I give you permission.”

Tom obeyed, pulling the chair closer to the table before reaching behind himself and holding his arms where he was told, grateful for the lack of ropes. He watched as Chris moved about the kitchen, shifting piles of dishes to make room for the clean ones and then getting to work making a simple breakfast of eggs and bacon. It smelled delicious and Tom felt a pang of hunger as he waited patiently. The sound of a phone ringing cut through the sizzling of bacon and Chris frowned as he looked to his phone on the counter. Suddenly his expression lit up in a way Tom hadn’t seen before as he answered the call. 

“Liam,” he said brightly as he held the phone between his head and shoulder and went back to the breakfast. “How’s it going? I haven’t heard– hey slow down, slow down.” Chris’s brow furrowed and he was silent for almost a minute before he spoke again. “What did you do?” Another pause as Chris began plating up the bacon. Tom shrunk a little as Chris’s expression darkened, hoping none of this conversation would be taken out on him. “Who were you with? … I don’t care if they hear, you fucking tell me who got you into this or I won’t pay.” Chris turned off the stove and divided the eggs onto the two plates he’d set out. “Right,” he said setting the plates down on the table, one in front of Tom and the other at his seat. “I’ll transfer the money to your account, but don’t let this shit happen again.” He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, Tom frowning as he watched and tried to figure out what was going on from the one sided conversation. It sounded like some sort of illegal deal gone bad, but then from the other room he heard Chris talk about staying in school and not wasting all of his hard work. Adjusting on the hard chair, Tom let his arms drop to relax for a moment. It was also horribly tempting to take a bite of the food in front of him, but he didn’t think that would go over well with Chris so he resigned himself to just looking at it.

A little bit too late he heard Chris walking back to the kitchen and he quickly brought his arms back behind the chair hoping Chris hadn't noticed, but from the glare he dealt Tom as he walked around the table he knew that he’d seen the slip up. Still talking into the phone, Chris said, “The money is there now. You better show up for your court date. Alright. Yeah. I’ll talk to you later.” He set his phone on the table with a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

“Letting your arms down is one strike,” Chris said gruffly to Tom as he picked up a slice of bacon and ate it. “I’ll explain that in a bit, but the gist is that you don’t want any strikes.” Tom’s heart sank a little at the idea that the day had barely started and he’d already upset Chris. There was an uneasy silence that settled over them as Chris began eating his food while Tom watched.

“That was my brother,” he said after a couple minutes through a mouthful of eggs. Tom looked at him curiously as he hadn’t been expecting Chris to actually tell him anything about the call. “Do you know the feeling,” he continued, “of when you’re trying your best to do something right, and no matter how hard you try it still goes to shit?”

Tom almost gave a short laugh at how well he currently knew that feeling with trying to make the best of his situation, but he held it in and just nodded and said, “I do, Sir.”

“I’ve been a lost cause from the start, always more trouble than I was worth, but Liam,” he said gesturing with his fork. “Liam has the stuff to make it farther in life and do honest work. I’m paying for his school you know. Got accepted at a great place and how does he repay me?” There was a hard clink as he stabbed at a piece of egg harder than necessary making Tom flinch. “By hanging out with a crowd of burn outs and getting arrested for possession.”

That was all the information Chris seemed willing to share because he took on a brooding expression as he finished his breakfast with Tom’s going cold in front of him. He didn’t quite know what to make of this information. His initial reaction was to feel pity for dealing with a hard situation, but he also felt that Chris deserved whatever hardships fell upon him for all of the negative things he’d done. It was interesting that he was paying for his brother’s college tuition though. Tom hadn’t really thought about what Chris would be spending the money that he stole from others on, but school wouldn’t have been anywhere on his list of guesses. It all added to the sense of duality Chris had going for him between his harsh outbursts and unexpected gentleness. 

When Chris had finished eating he brought his chair closer to Tom’s, and he picked up the fork bringing a bite of scrambled eggs up to Tom’s mouth. He gratefully ate it despite it having lost most of its warmth. “I would’ve let you feed yourself this morning,” Chris said as he brought another piece to his lips. “Do you know why that’s not happening now?” Tom looked down as he chewed, a mixed feeling of trepidation and frustration coming over him.

“Because I let my arms down, Sir,” he said flatly before accepting a bite of bacon next.

Chris hummed in agreement and then said, “Yes, but more than that it’s because you disobeyed me. Every time you disobey me you will gain a strike, and with every strike you will earn a punishment and lose a privilege.” Tom’s heart clenched at the idea of punishment and the fact that he’d already earned one strike. He was afraid of how Chris would choose to carry that out. “We’ll find a suitable punishment later, but you’ve lost the privilege to feed yourself for the day.” Chris finished feeding him and then gathered their dishes and put them in the sink. “For now, though, I promised I would get you something to wear. Go to the bathroom and then put on the outfit that I’ll have laid out for you in the bedroom. You have permission to get up.”


	7. Chores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris has a job for Tom and Tom still doesn't know what he feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this story is starting to get a little more psychologically involved than I thought it would. I'm trying to be careful with how I write Tom's thoughts in becoming more comfortable around Chris because I don't want him to just throw himself at the person that's been abusive to him. I still want him to come to like him though so I'm walking a weird line. Either way just know that this is a VERY unhealthy relationship.
> 
> Check for new tags before reading.

Tom sighed in relief as he brought his hands in front of him and then followed Chris into the hall, splitting as he went into the bathroom and Chris to the bedroom. He decided to take as much time as he reasonably could in there to at least somewhat delay whatever Chris had in store for him that day. As he looked himself over in the mirror a feeling of despair threatened to take over the numb calmness he’d been willing himself into. He turned the collar around his throat so the lock was in front and gave a half hearted attempt to undo it but in doing so only confirmed that nothing short of cutting the thick leather would get it off without a key that Chris had stowed away somewhere. At least Tom hoped he had a key for the padlock. He wouldn’t put it past him to have lost it or thrown it away so Tom was indefinitely stuck with such a conspicuous sign of submission. Tom looked away from his reflection, not wanting to think about what was happening to him too much for fear of breaking down. He needed to maintain the idea that what he was doing here was in the best interest of everyone involved. 

When he was done in the bathroom he slowly opened the door and peaked into the hall for Chris before going to the bedroom. He had been expecting Chris to be there instead, but Tom was alone. His resolve to carry through with this wavered again as he realized that this was the best possible opportunity to escape as he was untied and unwatched. Hesitantly he walked over to the window to scope its potential, but he lost his one ounce of courage knowing that he wouldn’t be able to open the blinds, window, and screen and then climb out without making any noises that would alert Chris to what he was doing, and it would only end up making things worse for him.

He looked to the bed where Chris had said his clothes would be laid out for him and froze at what was there. It looked like a Halloween costume of a French maids dress, and heat flared under his cheeks at the thought of putting it on. He didn’t know whether Chris was making him do this because he thought it was actually sexy or because he just wanted to further humiliate Tom and pound home the message that he was just a sex object in this house. Intended or not, the message struck home. Carefully, as though the fabric might strike out at him, he reached a hand forward and rubbed the satiny fabric between his fingers. It was as flimsy as it looked and wished that he could take back his earlier request for clothes as he would rather remain naked than do this to himself. Although he wondered if it would’ve come to this point even if he hadn’t inadvertently requested it.

Worried he’d taken too long already Tom picked up the dress and stepped into it, pulling the lacey sleeves over his shoulders and struggling to pull up the zipper in the back. It was a snug fit around his waist but the chest slouched oddly where it was made for a woman’s breasts. The skirt flared at his hips and just barely covered his ass meaning if he bent over even the slightest bit it would give a view to whoever was looking. He tugged it down as far as he could before seeing a couple of accessories that had been beneath the dress. A heavy feeling of resignation settled over him as he picked up what turned out to be a garter belt, panties, and stockings and then proceeded to put them on. It took a bit of effort to pull the stockings up and it tickled his legs as the hair there was pulled and held in a ruffled position. Next were the black lace panties that looked too small to offer him any kind of support. They ended up not being as uncomfortable as he thought they’d be, but it did take a bit of adjusting to get his cock to actually fit in them. The main problem was that pulling them forward to make room for his cock meant that it tightened in the back and rode up into his ass. The garter belt was last and again it took some struggling to get the clasps properly attached to the stockings.

When he was finished he walked over to the mirror in the bedroom and looked himself over. He blushed at how feminine the costume made him look considering how he’d expected to just awkwardly look like a man in a dress, but the narrow waist and flared skirt gave him a semblance of a figure and the stockings emphasized how long and narrow his legs were. Lifting the skirt he looked at the garter/panties combination and was surprised to catch himself thinking that it did have a certain appeal to it as he brushed his fingers lightly over the raised texture of the lace.

“Enjoying yourself?”

Tom jumped and dropped the skirt as if he’d been burned as he looked to the door to see Chris leaning against the frame with a smug grin. His blush deepened as Chris’s eyes raked over him before he moved towards Tom and slid his arms around his waist, pulling their hips together. Large hands slid beneath the skirt and squeezed Tom’s lace-clad ass making him involuntarily rub himself against Chris. His breath became more shallow as a small trickle of arousal built in his gut and he automatically lifted his arms to brace himself against Chris’s muscled chest. Their position and proximity made him realize that Chris had yet to kiss him since he’d come here and his heart beat faster in both fear and anticipation as crystal blue eyes studied his face. That moment felt frozen as Tom waited, but Chris did nothing other than look as he rubbed his hands across his ass.

“You’re very pretty,” Chris said eventually in a soft voice. Tom looked down, not quite sure how to feel about hearing that. It should’ve felt demeaning but a part of him was flustered by it. Chris brought a hand up to Tom’s chin and tilted his head back up to look at him again. He seemed to be thinking about something as looked at Tom, but it was indecipherable to him.

“I have a job for you,” Chris said regaining his usual assertive tone and letting go of Tom’s chin to set his hands on his waist instead. “I’m sure you’ve noticed, but the kitchen needs a little help so I’m going to have you do the dishes and clean up the table and counter.” He smirked and reached down to flick up the skirt. “Thought this might make it a little more fun.”

Tom blushed and brought his hands off of Chris’s chest and back to his sides. He wasn’t sure ‘fun’ was quite the word he’d use to describe this situation but he knew his opinion was invalid for anything that happened here.

Chris led him out to the kitchen and briefly showed him where the cleaning supplies were before leaving him alone with a parting slap to his ass. Tom wrinkled his nose in distaste once Chris was out of the room. He supposed this was better than some things that could be happening but it didn’t make him feel any less of an object for Chris’s use. He began filling the sink and gave a futile tug at the skirt to try to keep some modesty as he waited.

Being left alone in this house was proving to be some of the more difficult moments for him as his thoughts weren’t hindered by the anticipation of what Chris would do to him next and were free to dwell on his situation. It was the same battle as he’d been dealing with since he agreed to stay here for the month; the stubborn part of him saying that this was a moment to try and escape, that he shouldn’t have to put up with any of this, and then the other part of him saying that it’ll be easier if he just resigns himself to what Chris wants. The latter part was slowly winning out, and even though he never had much fight in him to begin with, what little he did have was dwindling quickly. That in itself was disheartening, and his opinion of himself had dropped as he thought of how weak all of his reactions had been. He wanted to convince himself that anyone else would’ve done the same in his position but he couldn’t quite believe that.

Washing dishes gave him a monotonous pattern to fall into and quiet his thoughts. Rinse, scrub, rinse, dry, repeat. Just when he was starting to feel a little better he heard Chris walk back into the kitchen and his heart beat nervously as he came up behind him and set his hands on his hips. Tom paused in his washing as Chris buried his face on Tom’s shoulder and breathed in.

“Keep working, pet,” he said in a low murmur and pulled his head away.

“Yes, Sir,” Tom answered quietly. With lightly shaking hands he picked up the next plate and began washing it while Chris’s hands roamed up his sides and around to his chest, cupping non-existent breasts. Tom’s breath hitched as the fabric was pulled down enough for Chris to reach underneath it and begin toying with his nipples. He concentrated as best he could on the dishes but Chris’s touches were becoming more intentional, pinching a little harder whenever Tom shifted to use the other side of the sink or set things on the drying rack. The teasing switched between gentle and harsh, his body reacting to the attention with warmth pooling below his stomach. After a couple more dishes Chris pulled his hands away and resituated the fabric, which lightly chafed at the overworked buds of flesh, and moved his hands down to Tom’s waist. He couldn’t help the small gasp that left him when Chris reached underneath the skirt to palm at his cock through the panties until he was half hard. His hands were shaking more now as he reached for the next dish, and he cursed and dropped it into the sink causing soapy water to splash up as he felt Chris’s other hand slide underneath the panties in the back and press his thumb at Tom’s hole.

Chris ticked his tongue and said, “Strike two. Good pets don’t swear.” Despite the chastising words Tom could hear the amusement in his voice.

Frustration dripped through Tom’s blood alongside the arousal as he apologized. This would be easier if he had any idea what Chris’s rules were going to be. He obviously took a level of joy in his slipups and Tom had to wonder that even if he did everything exactly as Chris wanted him to that he’d still find something wrong with it just because he could.

He reached into the dishwater to finish washing the one he’d dropped as Chris continued to rub simultaneously at his cock and ass until his hips almost automatically rocked between the two sensations. Tom bit his lip to hold back a moan as Chris reached into the panties to grab his cock, but it was only for a moment as he adjusted the hard flesh up so that half of it was exposed while the fabric held it in place.

Chris stepped away from him for a moment and Tom let out a breath and relaxed his shoulders. The next touch didn’t startle him the way the last one had, but he still tensed as a warm hand pulled the lace off to the side exposing his ass while the other one pressed a slicked finger against him. His heart thumped harder in his chest as he realized that Chris was planning to fuck him right there at the sink, and he prayed that he wouldn’t be expected to keep washing while he did it because there was no way that he wouldn’t drop and break something if he tried. Still he felt it was safest to keep going until he absolutely couldn’t.

Chris took his time rubbing at his hole with that slick finger while Tom did his best to keep washing. There was a nudge at his foot prompting him to widen his stance and then Chris was finally pushing into him, Tom gripping the dish in his hand with white knuckles as the pressure increased. Cleaning became a lot more difficult at that point as Chris played with his ass and seemed to enjoy how flustered Tom was becoming because of it. When he began rubbing at Tom’s prostate a strangled moan left him as he fell forward onto his elbows on the sink, and Chirs pushed in a second finger, going faster and harder at that spot. Tom’s breathing became more shallow as small waves of heat fell through him, and he became increasingly aware of his pulsing cock trapped under the waistband of the lace. As Chris’s fingers worked relentlessly inside of him and he felt himself getting pushed closer to the edge, he dropped the dish into the sink and pushed himself off his elbows, gripping hard at the edge of the sink. As soon as he was up Chris slid a third finger into him and Tom had to bite his lip to keep from cursing again. Chris had switched from rubbing at him to stretching his hole, and Tom whined as he began to push his hips back onto his fingers, trying to get something more. 

Behind him he heard a satisfied hum. “You like my fingers in you, pet?” Chris said in a husky voice that went straight to Tom’s cock. “Like being spread out on anything I care to give you?”

Tom groaned and said, “Yes, Sir,” in a voice that was much more affected than he would’ve liked it to be. As he said it he wasn’t sure it was just a lie to appease Chris. There was an intensity to being teased and treated like this that got Tom to a level of desire he wasn’t sure he’d ever felt before. He didn’t like how they’d come to this point, but he was hesitantly willing to admit that he was enjoying it.

He whined as Chris spread his fingers inside of him and drew them out, stretching Tom just past the point of comfort before they slipped out of him. There was the distinct sound of a zipper and then rustling fabric as Chris prepped himself, and an anticipation that was more on the side of excitement than nerves filled Tom’s chest. Tom arched his back so his ass was more accessible as Chris dragged his slicked cockhead up and down the crack several times before his cheeks were pulled apart and he began to push in.

Tom almost felt ashamed at how good it felt to have something more substantial than just Chris’s fingers in him, but the burn of being spread so thickly clouded his mind from dwelling on the feeling. As Chris bottomed out he wrapped one arm around Tom’s waist and the other around his chest with his hand cupping his neck over the collar, effectively pinning Tom flush against his chest. His back ached a little where it was held in that arched position and he felt as trapped as he had with any of the other positions he’d been bound in before. Chris pulled out slowly and then snapped his hips forward while simultaneously pulling Tom back with the arm around his waist. Tom cried out at the force of the thrust, heat spreading through him as Chris stayed there for a moment. The hand on his neck shifted and the new pressure forced him to tilt his head back in order to keep breathing as Chris repeated the measured draw out and hard thrust in.

He increased the pace with each thrust, but it never became rushed and once he’d found a steady rhythm, Tom found himself getting lost in the feel of Chris’s thick cock sliding in and out of his hole. He was panting hard after only a minute of being fucked like this, his cock twitching and drooling precum from where it was trapped against his stomach. He met Chris’s thrusts as best he could and tried chasing the growing pleasure in his gut, but wrapped in those thick arms he had little control over what Chris was giving him. The hair on the back of his neck tickled with each hot breath from Chris and he ached to take one of his hands from the edge of the sink to his straining cock, but he knew Chris wouldn’t allow for it. He made a mewling sound that he could feel vibrate in his throat under the grip of Chris’s hand as nipped and tugged Tom’s earlobe between his teeth, the pain somehow increasing Tom’s desperateness to come. Nothing mattered just then except for Chris’s cock shoving into his ass, his own cock leaking and trapped by the lace panties, the hand and collar pressing into his throat, and the teeth and hot breath on his ear.

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of skin against skin and the needy moans and sighs that Tom couldn’t have held back if he tried. Chris was focused on his own pleasure and was only intermittently hitting Tom’s prostate and the constant feeling of being on edge was breaking him down.

“Please,” he said, his voice strained from how his neck was held back. Chris growled but the hand on his neck relaxed allowing him to take a deep breath in.

“Please what?” Chris rumbled into his ear. A sob almost left Tom as he felt Chris’s cock hit that spot, sending a shiver of pleasure through him.

“Please, Sir,” he moaned turning his face towards Chris’s and seeing a deep hunger in his eyes. “Please, may I -ah!- come, Sir. Please let me come.” He was so close, if he could just get Chris to focus on him he could come untouched, he knew he could.

Chris groaned and dropped his forehead to Tom’s shoulder for a moment, kissing the skin there and then bringing his lips back to Tom’s ear. “What a good boy,” he said roughly. Tom should’ve bristled at the demeaning term, but instead he felt excited for making Chris happy. “Asking your Master permission to come. You’re a natural at this.” He bit at Tom’s ear again making him cry out. “Good boys get rewards,” he murmured and then his hands were sliding away from where they were wrapped around Tom and settled on his waist.

Tom only had a second to feel relief at being able to put his head down again before Chris’s hands tightened on his hips and he began fucking into him hard and fast. Without Chris’s arms around him to keep him steady anymore he realized how unreliable his grip against the slick edge of the sink really was, and try as he might, Chris’s thrusts were too much to bear through and he slipped onto his elbows again with a hard thunk. He winced and gritted his teeth knowing it would bruise, but at the new angle Chris was hitting home more consistently and the pain from his arms was forgotten as he got closer and closer to climax. When the tension was finally at the breaking point he felt one of the hands move from his hip and flip up the skirt and a sharp slap to his ass sent him over the edge with a loud cry as his cum spilled onto his stomach and the underside of the skirt.

The stinging skin of where Chris had hit him contrasted the bliss that was seeping through him and the combination made him feel light headed. The waves of the orgasm continued to pulse weakly through him as he felt Chris lose his rhythm and then still inside of him, filling Tom with his seed. The room felt oddly still and quiet as they stood there recovering from their orgasms, and Tom dropped his head to his hands and shivered as the heat from sex began to leave him. Slowly Chris pulled out of Tom, careful to keep his cum inside of him, and put a hand on Tom’s back making him lean further down.

“Stay,” he said as he walked away from Tom, leaving him standing there vulnerable. Tom pinched his eyes shut as he became more aware of himself again. He was bent over the sink with the skirt flipped up and panties pulled aside exposing his sore ass. Even in the bent position he could feel the gradual slide of Chris’s cum about to leak out of him.

He flinched a little as he Chris’s hand touched his thigh and then grazed up to his ass. The large hand smoothed over the skin of both cheeks and then squeezed hard at the cheek that he’d slapped at the last moment. Tom hissed at the hot discomfort, and he could imagine the smirk that was probably on Chris’s face just then.

“Such a pretty pet,” Chris murmured above him and Tom felt himself blush. He couldn’t figure out what he felt just then and he didn’t want to hear whatever Chris had to say.

The hand made another pass across his sore bottom before digging into a cheek and pulling it wider. Tom sucked in a harsh breath when he felt the tip of something hard and slick press against his hole. Chris said nothing about it but soon it was being pushed into him and he knew what it was. The plug flared wider as Chris pressed it in, giving it a little twist at intervals just because he could. He paused at it’s widest point, holding Tom uncomfortably open and made an appreciative hum at the sight before pushing it in that last bit so his hole closed around the neck. Tom released the breath he’d been holding as his muscles clenched on the new intrusion. 

Chris pulled first the panties back in place over the plug and then the skirt. Reaching around Tom he guided him to stand again with his back flush to Chris’s chest. The thick plug shifted inside of him from just that movement and Tom whined as Chris’s hand ran up and down his side. Wandering underneath the skirt, he brushed against Tom’s softening cock before reaching down with the other hand to pull them away from Tom so he could settle his cock back into them. As he was pulling his hands out he dragged two fingers through the come that had hit his stomach and then brought them to Tom’s lips.

“Suck,” he said quietly. Tom’s heart beat harder in his chest but he complied, meekly parting his lips for Chris and then sucking his own come off of his fingers. He felt utterly used.

Chris stepped away again and Tom turned around to look at him, acutely aware of the plug inside of him as he moved. He looked on uncertainly as Chris picked up the lube from the table before flashing a smile at him.

“The kitchen is looking better already,” he said brightly. “Keep at it and I’ll check in on you again in a little while.”

Tom hoped that didn’t mean Chris planned to fuck him again in here. He wasn’t sure he could handle it again that soon. Looking down he nodded and said, “Yes, Sir.” He waited for Chris to leave the kitchen before going back to the dishes with a sigh.


	8. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you remember why you’re being punished, pet?” he asked in a low and steady voice as he stopped behind Tom, stroking the leather across his back.
> 
> Tom swallowed. “Because I disobeyed you, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold ye results of motivation! As per usual sorry about the wait. And thank you to Diana for reading this over and letting me know what worked and what didn't!!

The dish water had gone cold by now, but there were only a few things left to wash so there was no point in refilling it.

Being alone, Tom’s thoughts became louder again, however now with a new element to consider. He had thought his inner struggle was just between wanting to escape and staying because it was safest, but what if he was staying because a part of him wanted to be here? The idea was absurd and Tom wanted to stomp it out right away, but he still vividly remembered how intense the pleasure had been and how much he’d enjoyed it in that moment. The way it had come about was wrong and Tom was right to hate that, but what Chris was having him do wasn’t as terrible as it could’ve been. Maybe it would be okay to allow himself to take what enjoyment he could from this.

With the dishes done he began putting them away. Walking across the kitchen to the various cupboards had the plug moving inside of him with each step, and he blushed as he could already feel the beginnings of arousal trickle through him. He tried to ignore it as best as he could but it was nearly impossible with the toy filling him so completely. He moved on to organizing the counters next while still thinking about why he liked some of the things Chris did to him. The conversation in his head ran in circles trying to justify his feelings until Chris came back into the kitchen just as he was wiping down the table and mostly cleared counters.

Chris seemed impressed as he looked around the room before his eyes settled on Tom giving him a wide grin. “It looks really good in here,” he said walking up to him after Tom had thrown away the paper towel he’d been using. Warm hands settled on Tom’s waist, thumbs rubbing gently over the satin of the dress. “In fact, it’s good enough that I’m willing to allow you to feed yourself for the rest of the day. How’s that sound?”

Tom hadn’t been thinking about that, but he was glad for it and chanced a small smile at Chris. “It sounds good, Sir.”

Chris raised a brow as he studied Tom’s face for a moment before pulling him closer so that he could reach behind Tom and press at the base of the plug in him. Tom sucked in a breath as his awareness was brought back to his ass where Chris was beginning to toy with the plug. His arms came up to grip Chris’s biceps and he closed his eyes as a familiar heat started pooling in his gut. From moving about the kitchen with it, he had already been sporting a semi, unable to ignore the pressure against his prostate each time it was jostled, and now with Chris’s teasing he could feel himself returning to hardness beneath the dress.

“Look at me,” Chris said in a soft but commanding voice. It took focus but he was able to open his eyes and meet Chris’s steady gaze, Tom’s expression barely masking how much the plug was affecting him. His breath stuttered but he maintained eye contact as Chris pulled back on the toy, the wide brim pressing against his hole from the inside, but he that was as far as it went. Pressing it back into place with a little twist, Chris let his hands rest on Tom’s ass.

“You’re a good boy,” he said fondly before his expression shifted to something more serious. “However, you’re also still learning and have earned two punishments so far today.” Tom’s heart dropped into his stomach. “We’re going to carry out at least one of those now.”

The feeling of arousal quickly dissipated and his cock began to soften as his mind raced through different scenarios of how Chris intended to punish him, none of them the least bit pleasant and all of them ending in pain. His fear showed on his face but Chris showed it no heed, simply wrapping an arm around his shoulders and guiding Tom towards the door that led to the basement. Dread washed through him knowing that he was going back. He had thought himself stronger than this, thought he had handled it, but the things that had happened to him down there flooded his mind and his breathing came out short and quick, his mind going into panic mode. Chris opened the door and Tom involuntarily froze, Chris shooting him a sharp look and giving a light push to his shoulders.

“Please,” Tom choked out, his voice suddenly hoarse and his eyes burning with the urge to cry as he gave Chris a pleading look.

It was enough to make Chris pause and look at him with mild concern. He didn’t close the door again but he also made no move to force Tom through it. Tom was all but hyperventilating now as he looked back down the stairs, his mind focused on the ache of his neck beneath the collar and the warmth of his cheek where the bruise was still healing. He could feel Chris’s eyes on him but it only with vague recognition as he began to feel dizzy with panic.

Callused hands cupped Tom’s face and firmly turned his head away from the stairs and towards him, thumbs stroking softly across his cheeks. The touch anchored Tom as he was sucking in harsh breaths, grounding him enough to focus and meet Chris’s eyes. He was frowning deeply but he didn’t look angry, and Tom prayed that was a sign that this wasn’t going to earn him another punishment. It startled him when Chris shifted and pulled into a hug, thick arms wrapping tightly around him and applying pressure to his chest. The stillness, the warmth, and the slight pressure helped Tom’s breathing to even out as he stood there, almost going limp in Chris’s arms. Chris turned his head and pressed his lips to Tom’s temple. 

They stood there long enough that Tom was able to calm down again, but he began to feel uncertain just standing there with Chris hugging him. After another minute Tom awkwardly brought his arms up to return the hug with a small pat on Chris’s back before letting them down again. Chris took the signal that he was good and pulled back, letting one hand settle on Tom’s waist while the other came back up to cup the side of his neck. He still looked a little concerned.

“Tom,” he said softly, and it occurred to Tom that this was the first time Chris had used his real name since they’d started this. “I know I treated you very poorly when you first arrived, and though I doubt you’ll believe it, I am sorry. You were a key to getting something I wanted and violence and anger are often the quickest way to get that.” A small tremor went through Tom as Chris began petting his cheek with his thumb. This was another one of those inexplicable moments where Chris was showing a trace of empathy and Tom still didn’t know how to handle it. “But that’s changed now,” Chris continued earnestly. “I don’t want you to fear me in that way. I will take care of you. Do you understand?”

Tom didn’t. He didn’t understand why Chris was doing this, why he could be so cruel on second and then so gentle the next, or why he was so invested in keeping Tom here. He couldn’t say that though. For all Chris said that he shouldn’t fear him, he was too unpredictable to be able to trust on that word. Tom wouldn’t risk denying him so blatantly. He nodded weakly, his eyes downcast as he answered in a small voice, “Yes, sir…”

Chris pulled him into another quick hug and kissed his forehead. “Good,” he said stepping back to look at Tom, smoothing his hair away from his face. “I do want you to at least somewhat enjoy yourself here. If you hadn’t admitted to being attracted to me then I wouldn’t have done this, instead just continuing with the ransom. Even the punishments should be a little fun, so because this is your first one I’ll let you mentally prepare yourself for it.” To Tom’s surprise Chris took his hand and began leading him away from the basement and into the living room. His sigh of relief was turned to a hiss as the movement reminded him of the thick plug still lodged in his ass, and Chris tossed him an amused smile.

Chris sat down on the couch with his legs thrown wide and he pulled Tom down to sit on his lap, the plug pressing in further as his weight rested on Chris’s thigh, making him shift to try and get comfortable. “I wanted to see your face as you figured out what was going to happen, but I see now that would’ve ended in a panic attack rather than simple nervousness and surprise,” he said running his hand up Tom’s thigh and playing with the top of the stockings before running back down. “Your first punishment is going to be ten hits with a riding crop.” He said it casually as if it were nothing, and a cold numbness filled Tom’s chest. He didn’t see how that could possibly be fun. “It’s made for BDSM rather than horses so the end is wider and made of softer leather so it won’t bite as much. It will hurt, but I will not hit hard enough to break skin or even to bruise.”

Chris shifted and bent to scoop Tom’s legs out from under him, pulling him onto the couch completely so that he was now being cradled against Chris’s chest like a child. Tom slipped his arms from around Chris’s shoulders and let them rest limply in his lap, shifting slightly to try and get the skirt to fall back into place from where it had gotten ruffled up. It was a very vulnerable and intimate position that had Tom feeling on edge and comforted at the same time.

With them resettled, Chris tilted his head to rest gently against Tom’s. “I’m going to give you some time to work up to it. We’ll sit here, maybe watch some TV, and when you’re ready, you let me know and we’ll go downstairs to carry it out.”

Tom pinched his eyes shut and let out a slow breath. “What if I’m never ready?” he whispered. He didn’t want this. The pleasure was okay, he was coming to terms with that slowly but surely. The pain he’d experienced here so far terrified him though he didn’t think he could voluntarily submit himself to it. 

Chris shook his head. “You have to be,” he said firmly. “I can’t take back my word once it’s given. It will happen before dinner, so you have three hours to rest. Though I recommend accepting it before that time is up.” He chuckled. “Your ass will probably be a little sore and you might not want to sit on a hard chair right away.”

Tom’s heart clenched and he focused on his breathing. Three hours. He had at least three hours to try and work himself up to it. He tried to think of anything he’d experienced before that might be comparable. He’d had his ass slapped in bed before, never hard though, just spur of the moment things. It stung but only for a second. He’d been slapped across the face—not the blow that Chris had dealt him on the first day, but his sister had hit him pretty hard once. A shudder wracked through him as he thought of her. He couldn’t afford to think of his family lest his resolve to be here broke. Her slap, though, had burned. It stung and then the pain lingered and heat bloomed across his cheek. That was probably closer to what a crop would feel like.

Chris jostled him, adjusting to be more comfortable, and it pulled Tom out of his thoughts. Chris’s palm began running a soft caress across the skin between the lace of the panties on his hip to the top of the stocking halfway down his thigh. The gentle touch warmed him somewhat, adding to the low but steady heat caused by the plug. He sighed and tucked his chin down to his chest.

Despite being held so closely by his captor he felt safe. He wasn’t in any immediate danger (though there was a countdown on that.) Remembering his earlier thoughts, he decided to take what pleasure he could from the situation. Cuddling with another person was something he had always enjoyed, and as much as he wished it were anyone but Chris that he was cuddling with, there was a calmness to be gained from it. He let himself lean further into Chris’s embrace and wrapped his arm around his front to hold him, nuzzling his face into his shoulder. Chris gave a pleased hum and continued with his gentle caresses. Tom was almost able to pretend that things were different like this with his eyes closed and being held so kindly. He focused on his breathing again to try and clear his mind as he laid there in Chris’s arms.

They stayed like that for long enough that Tom wasn’t sure how much time had elapsed. Chris hadn’t turned on the TV, choosing instead to just hold Tom in silence. The tension from his panic had seeped from his muscles and he had thought on the punishment so much now that his fear had mostly gone as well. He was nervous about it and still afraid of what the pain would feel like, but he felt he could take it at the very least, keeping in mind that Chris said that he wouldn’t even bruise. 

“How much time is left?” he asked just barely above a whisper, the warmth of his breath bouncing back into his face off of Chris’s chest. 

The hand that had been stroking his arm paused and a finger tapped him. “Manners,” Chris said in a low voice slightly rough from the extended quiet.

Tom chest tightened and he swallowed. “Sorry, Sir,” he said meekly. He didn’t repeat his question and just left it at that, waiting tensely for Chris to say he’d earned himself a third punishment that day.

The silence dragged on for a minute before the stroking on his arm continued and Chris said, “There’s about an hour and a half before dinner, so you’re half way through, pet.” Tom released the breath he’d been holding and relaxed in Chris’s grip again. He frowned a little that it was back to ‘pet’ instead of his name, but he supposed that had been expected.

“Thank you for not giving me another punishment, Sir,” he said before he really thought about it. His pride should’ve kept him from being so voluntarily submissive, but he was truly grateful that he’d let that one go.

Chris shifted, bringing his arm to Tom’s back so that he could push him up and better look at his face. Tom met his eyes for only a second before looking down at his chest instead. Chris’s hand came up to pet back Tom’s hair and he said, “You’re welcome. I know you’re trying.” He pulled Tom back to his chest again and kissed the top of his head. Unexpectedly, a bit of hope bloomed in Tom that maybe this could be okay. He just had to keep trying to be good for Chris and things would be easier like they were now. Resolving to keep things that way from now on he steeled himself to get the punishment over and done with.

“Sir?” he said pulling away from Chris and actually meeting his eyes this time.

Chris was smiling at him so kindly that Tom couldn’t help but think how much more attractive he was when he was happy. “Yes, pet?” Chris prompted when Tom didn’t speak right away.

He took in a deep breath. “I think I’m ready now.”

Chris studied his face for a moment before he nodded. “Alright then. Let’s go.” He let Tom’s legs down and helped him stand, the plug immediately making its presence known again. Some of his anxiety came back as they headed towards the basement, but it was manageable. He couldn’t stop himself from pausing at the top of the stairs again but with a deep breath he forced himself to take the first step, the rest coming more readily with Chris behind him.

As he took the last step onto the cement of the basement he looked around feeling a cold that was more than just the air. Everything was the same as he remembered it with the dusty bar, old table, the couch he’d slept on, and even part of the set up from the ransom video Chris had made him shoot was still up. He shivered and turned away, looking instead to the pool table that had been pushed to the side of the room. It held the only noticeable difference with several bundles of rope, a short wooden pole, and the crop Chris had talked about resting on the worn green felt. Tom bit the inside of his cheek in nervous anticipation as he looked upon the items.

Chris guided him to stand in the middle the room, leaving plenty of space around him, before going over to the pool table and picking up one of the rope bundles. 

“Take off your dress,” he said, his voice turning hard and losing any of the empathy he’d shown Tom over the last hour.

Tom swallowed and felt himself blush. The way he said “your dress” instead of just “the dress” made him want to bury his face in shame. Chris’s expression said he wouldn’t tolerate any stalling now though, so Tom complied without question, reaching behind him and pulling down the zipper of the costume with only a little struggling. When it was all the way open, he slid the arms off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor in a pool of satin around his ankles.

“Fold it nicely, put it on the table over there,” Chris said nodding to the table behind Tom, “and then come stand where you are again.”

Tom wanted to cross his arms over himself, highly conscious of the fact that he was now standing there in nothing but women’s underwear and a garter belt and stockings. He carefully stepped away from the dress before picking it up and folding it, going as slowly as he dared to delay the inevitable. Chris’s eye were heavy on him as he walked away to put the dress on the table. The plug shifted with each step and without the panic from before to cloud his mind, a low level arousal began to settle in his gut. When he turned around, he saw that Chris’s eyes had been on his ass before flicking up to his face with a predatory grin.

Once Tom stood in place again, Chris approached him until they were standing almost chest to chest. With the rope in one hand he used his free hand to grip Tom’s chin and tilt his face up to look at him. From the proximity he could feel Chris’s breath against his lips and see the patterns of bright and dark blue crossing each other in his irises. Chris smiled. “How’s that plug feel?” he asked, the deep resonance of his voice sending a low wave of heat through him.

Tom flushed, automatically clenching on the plug inside of him. “It… feels big, Sir.”

Chris let go of Tom’s chin and his laugh filled the basement as he moved to stand behind him. “I bet it does,” he mused and Tom could hear the smile in his voice.

His hand cupped Tom’s bicep and stroked down his arm to his wrist, pulling it behind him and bringing the other to meet it. Tom’s breath stuttered as he began winding the rope around both of his wrists and then between them to cinch them into a sort of cuff.

“And how does it make you feel, pet?” he purred, leaning into Tom as he held his bound wrists.

A lingering bubble of frustration surfaced in him as he thought about what it felt like to be forced to walk around with a thick plug shoved up his ass. “It makes me feel used, Sir,” he said sharply. “Humiliated.”

Chris chuckled, unfazed by the bitterness in Tom’s voice. A hand moved from his wrists to stroke down his chest and then slipped beneath the waistband of the panties to cup his cock. Tom bit back a moan but couldn’t stop the way his breath hitched at the touch.

“I would add ‘aroused’ to that list as well,” Chris said thoughtfully as he gently squeezed his half-hard cock. “That leaves me wondering if you don’t get off on being used and humiliated, as you put it.” He took his hand away from his cock only to roll a pebbled nipple between his fingers. Tom did moan then and arched his back as heat washed down his spine. “And what a thought to explore that would be,” he whispered directly into Tom’s ear, making him shiver. Chris stepped back, leaving Tom feeling breathless, and began working meticulously to finish binding his wrists before moving to his elbows, all the while making sure the ropes laid even and flat against his skin.

He replayed his reactions just then in his head to try and reason out his arousal. It was just from walking around with the plug and maybe the drag of lace against his cock, but that was it. It was illogical that being treated like a toy and made to do things that had him blushing would be a turn on. Yes, the arousal and humiliation were completely separate feelings that just happened to be felt at the same time because there was no way the two could be correlated…. Was there?

He grunted and was drawn out of his thoughts as the rope circling just above his elbows was pulled uncomfortably tight, forcing his shoulders to be pinched back.

Chris walked away from him then to pick up the other bundle and Tom pulled experimentally at the ties finding them secure. The rope dug into his skin, but not uncomfortably so, which was at least a small relief. Chris stood behind him again with the second rope, and when he heard Chris moving but didn’t feel anything happening to him he turned his head to see him threading the rope over a hook on the ceiling that he hadn’t noticed before.

His pulse beat harder as he predicted what was coming next.

Chris gently turned Tom’s head to face front again before he began tying the loose end of the rope to bound wrists. A moment later he felt his arms getting pulled up behind him, forcing him to bend over to accommodate for the pressure on his shoulders. Chris kept pulling and with every inch his arms were raised he felt more and more overwhelmed by the helplessness that came with being restrained. When he was almost completely horizontal, his breath was coming up short and he began to struggle against the restraints only to have Chris shush him and settle a hand on his back. He stilled as much as he could while Chris tied the other end of the rope to his wrists as well, effectively securing him in that bent position with only a little give.

He didn’t realize Chris had walked away again until he came back with the pole that had been next to the ropes, and only now did Tom realize its purpose as he saw the cuffs attached to each end. Chris grabbed his ankle and pulled it out far enough to be able to secure the leather cuff around him before setting it down and taking his other ankle in hand, pulling it wide so that the spreader bar could fit between them. Tom almost swore at the change in position, turning the curse to a moan at the last second as he remembered one of his punishments was for swearing. With his feet spread wide the way they were, Tom lost what little give he had, and his arms were pulled up further making his shoulders burn with the strain. Being bent and spread the way he was also made the plug shift inside of him and sparked a flare of arousal in his belly. He wanted to deny that he could be turned on by any of this, but his cock was still half-hard, if not more so now, and his skin felt flushed from more than just embarrassment.

He jerked when both of Chris’s hands ran up the back of his legs to his ass, grabbing handfuls of the soft flesh and pulling his cheeks apart. Tom whined when Chris let go and pressed on the base of the plug. The panties were pulled aside and his body took immediate interest as Chris grabbed the base and started moving it around inside of Tom. He held back his curses, but the sounds that he made instead were embarrassingly needy as every press of the toy rubbed against his prostate. His cock was leaking as it filled out and tented the lace.

Chris gave a pleased hum behind him and Tom got the urge to kick out at him but urge was drowned out as Chris focused harder on his prostate, the pleasure almost bordering on pain. He dropped his head down and gasped in relief when he suddenly stopped. The intensity of the moment slowly drained from him but left a desperate ache in his balls with the need to come in its wake. Chris resituated the panties before he walked around him, dragging him palm up Tom’s back and then around to his neck. When he was in from of Tom he tilted Tom’s head up to look at him. However, being bent the way he was his eye level was at Chris’s navel and he had to strain to look up at his face. His stomach clenched as he saw the hard resolve in his expression.

“We’re going to begin now.”

Tom squeezed his eyes shut, not sure he was ready for it even though he’d said he was upstairs. Chris let go of his chin and Tom watched anxiously as he walked over to pick up the crop and tapped it against his hand a few times. He circled around Tom, running the end of the crop across his skin and leaving a trail of goosebumps on Tom’s skin as it went.

“Do you remember why you’re being punished, pet?” he asked in a low and steady voice as he stopped behind Tom, stroking the leather across his back.

Tom swallowed. “Because I disobeyed you, Sir.”

He didn’t want this. He wanted there to be a way out.

“That’s right. I told you to keep your arms behind you and you disobeyed when I left the room.” The crop was now brushing down the inside of his thigh and he tensed the muscle, afraid of being hit in such a sensitive spot. “Do you have a reason why you disobeyed me?”

Tom’s breath was threatening to get out of control again so he concentrated on taking a slow breath before answering. “Because my arms were beginning to hurt, Sir.”

It wasn’t going to bruise, he was going to be fine.

“Because your arms were beginning to hurt,” Chris repeated. The crop touched his hands next where they were suspended in the air and traced down his bound arms, coming to rest between his shoulder blades. “Tell me, pet, what hurts more: your arms then or your arms now?”

His voice shook as he answered, “It hurts more now, Sir.”

Chris hummed and walked in front of Tom before crouching so that they were eye level. He used the head of the crop to push Tom’s chin up further. “I’m punishing you to help you, pet. The pain you feel now and are about to feel will help remind you to listen to me in the first place. It will show you how much better things are when you obey.”

He stood up and moved to stand behind him again, leaving Tom to tense in anticipation. He flinched when Chris rested a hand on his ass, petting him gently. “Because I am helping you, you should be thankful. After each strike you will say ‘Thank you, Sir. May I please have another?’” 

Tom balked at the idea of not only having to endure this, but to ask for it to continue. He wanted to say no, but his current predicament discouraged any sort of defiance. 

“Yes, Sir.”

The hand left him and he held his breath.

He heard the crop cut through the air before it hit him on his flank, and he yelled as it struck. He had been right to compare it to being slapped, it burned in the same way, but because the end was smaller than a hand it was a more concentrated feeling. The initial shock of it faded quickly enough, leaving a bloom of warmth under his skin, and he decided he could handle this.

Chris touched the crop to where he had hit Tom, the cool leather a stark contrast to his warmed skin. “What do we say?” he said firmly.

Tom clenched and unclenched his teeth. “Thank you, Sir. May I please have another?” he forced out, his voice sounding stiff.

The second hit was directly opposite of the first time and made Tom yelp at the sting, but it was easier to take now that he knew what it felt like. “Thank you, Sir. May I please have another?” he said quickly. 

He only grunted when the third hit landed on the middle of his left cheek.

The forth on the right.

The fifth one landed directly on top of the third and drew a pained groan from him, his voice strained as he asked for another.

He breathed heavily as he waited for the sixth one to hit, but the seconds ticked on and it didn’t come. Just as he was about to turn his head to see what was happening he felt the crop hit him hard on the soft skin where his ass and thigh met.

He screamed.

Whereas the other hits so far had just stung and then warmed, this one hurt and then seared. He gasped and then groaned as he felt the spot pulse with the pain. “Thank you, Sir,” he said, his voice shaking. “May I please have another?” His breath became labored and he cried out again when he was struck in the same place on the other leg with just as much force. His eyes prickled with tears as the pain built.

Chris walked around in front of him and Tom slouched in his bonds knowing the next strike wasn’t coming yet. His arms and shoulders ached and his legs were beginning to shake.

Chris hooked a finger the ring on the front of his collar and forced Tom’s head back to look at him. “Have you learned your lesson yet?” he asked.

Tom nodded as best as he could. “Yes, Sir,” he said hurriedly. “Yes, I’ve learned my lesson.” He was breathing as though he had just sprinted, his eyes wet with start of tears, and all of the places that Chris had struck him were beginning to throb.

“Tell me what you’ve learned,” Chris demanded. He pressed the crop to Tom’s stomach and dragged it up to a nipple, tapping it and making Tom flinch as it grew uncomfortable.

“I– I learned that I should obey you, Sir.”

Chris studied him for a moment with a frown before giving a slight nod. “Let’s hope the lesson sticks,” he said letting go of the collar and letting Tom’s head drop back down. Tom tensed as he disappeared behind him, only having to wait a couple seconds before he was hit on his ass over the panties. The fabric spared him from some of the pain, but not much.

“Thank, Sir. May I please have another?” he gasped.

The next strike was just above the ones near his thigh and he groaned, instinctually pulling his knee up to try and shield himself. He regretted the impulse immediately as the spreader bar kept his legs apart and it pushed the other one off balance. He felt himself slip and braced for his full weight to yank on his shoulders but Chris caught him around the waist before he could fall. He sighed in relief and planted his feet back on the ground.

“Thank you, Sir,” he said, a note of real gratitude slipping into his words. “May… may I please have another?” He couldn’t remember what number they were on anymore, he couldn’t get his thoughts to focus on anything that wasn’t the anticipation and bite of the next strike.

Like the first one, he heard it before he felt it.

The leather tip cracked against the inside of his upper thigh and a broken yell left him as pain erupted from the spot. It was a struggle to keep his feet under him as he just wanted to let his knees buckle and fall to the ground.

“T– thank you, Sir,” he said, his voice breaking. “May I please have another?” There was no strength left in his voice as he asked for yet another strike. 

There was silence again and Tom tensed as he was left to wonder what spot Chris would choose to assault next. He watched numbly as Chris’s feet moved around in front of him. Chris crouched down so they were eye level again, but Tom didn’t have the energy to even try to at him. There was a hand in his hair, gently stroking back the strands that were stuck to his forehead with sweat.

“No, pet,” he said softly. “We’re done.”

Tom let out a choked sound of relief that it was over, and glanced up at Chris. He was looking at Tom with an almost proud expression that he didn’t know how to interpret. Then he was standing again and walked away, coming back a moment later to undo the cuffs around his ankles. Tom let out a low whine as he was finally able to bring his feet together again and relieve some of the pressure on his shoulders. He took a step forward to take advantage of the slack in the rope so he could straighten a little more.

Chris set the spreader bar on the pool table again and said, “I’ll be right back.” He turned his back on Tom and went up the stairs in the main part of the house.

A small flicker of panic went through him as he thought about being left alone still tied like this. Chris could leave him here and there would be nothing he could do about it, he would be helpless. His paranoia didn’t have much time to take root though as Chris came back a moment later holding a bottle of lotion. The first thing he did when he came back to Tom was undo the garter belt and begin to pull it down his legs, followed by the stockings and then underwear. There was a wet squelch as Chris poured lotion into his hand before starting on rubbing it into the spots Tom had been hit. The cold liquid was a blessing against his heated skin and he didn’t hold back the grateful sighs as each spot was soothed.

His arms were let down next, and being able to stand up straight helped immensely in collecting his thoughts. He was exhausted and wanted very much to curl up on a bed and just rest. For as much as he knew he didn’t want to go through that again, the residual pain was manageable, reduced to a warm ache after the lotion had been applied. He relaxed more with each tug as Chris undid the ropes around his arms. Finally he was able to stand naturally, and he brought his arms in front of him to carefully stretch before bringing them to his chest and gingerly massaging the indents the ropes had left on his skin. He stayed quiet and kept his eyes down as Chris put lotion directly onto his arm and started rubbing it in, kneading his muscles along the way.

“You did very well, pet” Chris said gently as he worked, switching to do his other arm. “We’ll hold off on your second punishment until this evening.”

Tom flinched, having forgotten for a moment that he had two punishments. “Will it be like this again, Sir?” he asked quietly. He wasn’t sure he could do this twice in one day. 

Chris pulled him close with an arm around his shoulders and kissed his forehead, Tom leaning into the gentle touch. “No, pet,” he answered, picking up the lingerie on the floor and setting it and the lotion next to the dress on the table. “It will be very different, but perhaps no less trying.”

Tom frowned as he was left to ponder what that meant. Chris led him up the stairs again brought him back to the couch, giving him a blanket and having him lie down on with his head on Chris’s lap. Chris flicked on the TV and Tom closed his eyes letting the exhaustion overtake him. At least he had a while before he found out what Chris had meant about the next punishment.


End file.
